Summer Camp Secrets
by Jpanda92
Summary: A summer of strict councilors, high scale pranks, and summer crushes. What happens at camp, stays at camp. That way their parents never find out. AU. Pairings: NaruHina, and slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Hinatas been acting out ever since her mothers death, her grades have died and her attitude has changed. Her father, in a desperate attempt to receive a proper heiress sends her away to a summer camp for discipline with a few of her friends. Narutos pranks goes a little far when he accidentally burns down the Hokage tower. Forced to go to a camp to straighten out, he drags his friends and accomplices with him. A summer of strict councilors, high scale pranks, and summer crushes. What happens at camp, stays at camp. That way their parents never find out. AU. Pairings: NaruHina, and slight SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen

AN: ok.hi. just clearing up a few things that ive been told are not clear. ok, the girl dont know the boys and the boys dont know the girls. they live on opposite sides of konoha so they've never met. and also, incase this in not clear, they are not ninja. not. they are normal kids but the whole clan importance thing still exists... so yeah. ok. tell me what you think.. just whatever is on your mind...tell me. well, enjoy!

* * *

Long purple hair swayed as a girl walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. In her hand she carried a small can of spray paint, and a white mask. She kept her head down, her lavender eyes outlined in dark eyeliner. A smirk was placed on her porcelain face, never faltering. Quickly walking out of the crowded streets, she turned around a corner and waited. Just as she was getting impatient, a loud scream echoed through the city. Pounding foot steps were heard as an angry looking man ran down the street. His entire face was painted purple, his brown ponytail spiking behind him. Seeing him run past her, the girl compressed a laugh and ran into the forest, rushing to get home.

Running through the forest, she came to a brick wall, jumping over it effortlessly. Landing solidly on her feet, she made her way to the sliding back door. Not bothering to wipe the mud off her shoes, she slammed open the door and casually walked in. Just as she reached the base of the stairs, a soft voice stopped her.

"Hello, Hinata. Just getting back?" Hinata turned, a fake smile covering her face. Her father, Hiashi, sat at the dinner table behind her. That day's paper was in his hands, but his eyes were fixed on her, one eyebrow raised.

"Hello, father. Nice day we're have ne? Well, I gotta go, lots of um…summer homework I'm just dying to get started on." Her words came out fast as she turned back to the stairs.

"Hold it right there Hinata." She stopped, slowly turning back around to her father. "Where were you?"

"I was…checking my email…on the computer." Her hand was behind her head, her eyes closed in an innocently guilty way. Her father sighed, his pale eyes looking her up and down.

"You mean the computer that's been broken for a week now?" Hinata sweat dropped, racking her mind for an excuse for her excuse.

"I was using my laptop." The words came rushing out, not even bothering to run through her brain first.

"You don't have a laptop, remember?" Her father calmly folded the paper, his eyes watching her.

'_Crap. That's right. Quickly, must change tactics.'_ "And whose fault is that? I mean come on Dad, We're the richest clan in Konoha and you can't even buy your oldest daughter a laptop. I see how much you care." Her arms were folded in front of her chest, her stance solid. Her voice sounded mad at first, but finished with a sad tone, stabbing her father in his weakness. She could feel the power in the room shift and could barely hold back the smirk forming on her face.

Her father was at a loss for words. His earlier conviction lost and replaced with guilt. He looked at his daughters 'sad' face and forgot everything else. Just as Hinata was about to walk away, happy with her quick work, a loud bang was heard at the entrance to the house.

"HYUUGA! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Hearing the voice, Hinata began to tiptoe up the stairs, silently praying that her father wasn't paying any attention to her. A hand clasped over her shoulder, pulling her backwards. "HYUUGA!" A very mad purple faced man rushed through the door, chased by various maids and guards. Hiashi waved his had telling them to leave and ushered in the furious man.

"Hello, Iruka. To what reason are we graced with your presence today?" Hiashi looked at the mans purple face, a look of question on his own.

"Hey there Iruka sensei. Nice make up, you experimenting again?" Hinata was attempting to hold back a laugh, her shoulders shaking at the effort. A small laugh escaped, infuriating the man even more.

"Like hell I am Hyuuga! You're the one who did this to me!" he stomped over to Hinata, his big purple face getting close to hers. She couldn't hold it any more. Clutching her already aching sides, Hinata laughed hysterically, her own face turning red.

"Iruka if you would please explain all of this to me, I'd be happy to listen." Hiashi motioned for Iruka to sit, which he did, still glaring harshly at Hinata. Her eyes were watering by the time her laughter died down, her cramping stomach stopping her from moving.

"Well, Hiashi, your daughter here," A quick death glare was sent in Hinatas direction, not even fazing her. "Vandalized the school today, getting me in the process. Purple paint and graffiti is everywhere and she ran away before I could get her." By this time Hinata was standing, ready to defend herself.

"Excuse me sensei, but do you have any proof that it was me? I believe that while you were suppose to be watching the school you were asleep. You have no reason to think or believe that it was me who did that to you." Hinata was confident in her words, not willing to let him push all the blame on her. Striding over to her father, she put on the best innocent face that she could, getting on his good side.

"I know it was you! I saw your name sprayed on the east wall. Don't you even try and say that you're innocent." Irukas voice was loud, his finger pointing accusingly at Hinata.

"Hey, I don't think I'd be stupid enough to spray my own name on something. Why would I do that? Someone is obviously framing me." Hinata was now looking at her nails, showing no more interest in the scene before her. Rolling her eyes back to Iruka, a satisfied grin covered her face. "Even you should have know that, _sensei._"

Iruka opened his mouth, ready to retort when he was interrupted by Hiashi clearing his throat. "Iruka, I think it best if you left now. My daughter is right, you have no proof." Iruka looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it, walking back to the door he threw it open and turned back, glaring at a stoic Hinata.

"Hear me now Hinata Hyuuga, I will get you, and when I do you will be sorry!" He stormed out of the room, showing off the words _'kick me'_ spray painted across his back. Hiashi closed the door, turning back to a laughing Hinata.

"Oh my god. That was too good. He is such an idiot!" Hinata was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off, not noticing the mad look on her fathers face.

"Hinata, stand up." Hinata obeyed, her laughter dying down. "Why did you do that? Vandalizing the school? I raised you better than that."

"But dad, I didn't-" Hinata was cut off by her father, his face unbelieving.

"I know you did it. It's just like you to put something that framed you enough so it didn't seem like you." Hinata smirked, thinking it was a compliment, but stopped at his next words. "And that wasn't a compliment. You're the heir to this clan Hinata; you can't keep doing these things. Sit down." Hinata obliged, sitting on the couch next to her father.

He ran a hand through his long hair, his frustration evident. "Hinata, you've been acting out for a while now, and I've tried to be patient. But, things are getting out of hand. First it was small things like painting the Hokages windows black or covering the faculty lounge with melted play dough. Then you got into the people stage where you shaved off all of Jiarya hair and stole all of Tsunade-samas bras." Hinata began to tune out her father, as he began to list all of her past endeavors. _'I remember that. Man that was so funny. A bald Jiarya was running down the streets looking for a braless Tsunade. That was one happy day.'_ A small smile formed over her lips recalling the hilarious results. "Hinata are you listening to me?"

"Yes father. You don't think it's proper for the heir of the clan to be acting the way I do and you would like it to stop. That anywhere close to what you were saying?" Hinata looked to her father, hoping to see a fatherly smile on his face. Unfortunately for her, no such luck.

"Hinata, I wasn't going to do this, but I think you're just getting worse. I'm sending you to Camp Helio. It's a place that's suppose to straighten out teens. You'll be going there for the whole summer and I don't want to hear any complaining. You've brought this upon yourself." Hiashi gave her a firm look, telling her there was no getting out of this.

"That is so not fair! I'm not acting out! He doesn't even have any proof that it was me! You can't do this to me! I haven't done anything worth of a summer of torture." Hinata stood in front of her father, her face in shock and her mouth agape. _'What the hell! I haven't changed that much, have I? I mean, sure I've done SOME stuff, but nothing that can't be fixed.'_

"Hinata, look at you! It's like you're not even my daughter anymore." Hinata looked down at herself. She wore small black cloth shorts with a draw string holding them onto her curving hips. A long purple tank top stretched down and covered most of her shorts, going half way down her butt, showing off a slender figure. Tall black boots covered her feet, stretching up to her knees. Her long dark purple hair spilled over her shoulders, brushing lightly against her pale skin. "I know you've had it hard since your mother died Hinata, but you can't use that as an excuse for acting out."

His words hit her hard, echoing in her head. It was true; she had changed when her mother died. But, she never blamed her for her change. She just hated being sad, so she decided to act the opposite of how she felt. In the end, she became like this.

"You're going to camp and that's that." Hinata looked up to her father, and for once in the last three years of her life, she couldn't think of anything to say. She simply nodded her head and walked back to the back door. She listened as her father left the room and sat down on the porch, sighing to herself. She looked up to the sky, her eyes widening at what she saw. Thick black smoke rose to the skies at the north end of Konoha. Rising from her spot, she quickly ran to the gate, rushing through the streets of the East side to see what had caused the smoke.

xXx

"Come on guys! This is going to be great! Come on!" Spiky Blonde hair bounced up and down with the blue eyed boy. He was trying to drag three other boys with him who obviously didn't want to follow him where ever he wanted to go.

"Naruto, back off. We don't want to be involved in your lame pranks." A boy with dark hair and black eyes looked at the blonde, boredom etched across his face. He pulled his arm out of the others grasp and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Sasuke. It's not going to be lame, promise. I just need you guys to help me. Please?" Naruto looked to his friends, giving them the best puppy eyes he had. All three boys quickly looked away, not willing to get sucked into his plan. "Shikamaru? Neji? Sasuke? Pleeeaaaasssssee?" Naruto moved over to a boy with brown eyes and a spiky brown ponytail, his posture lazy. "Shikamaru…" He quickly moved onto the next boy, his face pleading. "Neji…." The boy's lavender eyes shifted over to his face, his long brown hair clasped firmly in a low ponytail. "Sasuke….." All three sighed, looking at his cute face.

"Fine, dobe. We'll help." Sasuke walked past an ecstatic Naruto, heading toward the north part of Konoha. He wore a navy blue shirt and tan cargo pants, his spiky hair swaying with the wind.

"Might as well, I've got nothing better to do." Neji followed after Sasuke, his tan jacket wiping behind him showing off his white shirt and denim pants.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru slowly walked behind the other two, his green and tan over shirt covering a black T-shirt and his black shorts. Naruto quickly ran to the front, his black cargo pants and orange and black jacket covering his white shirt.

"To the Hokage tower!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, his voice loud, a broad smile on his face.

xXx

All four boys walked through the crowded streets, Naruto in the lead. Just as they came around a corner, they heard loud footsteps, a purple faced man running past them. They all stopped, watching the angered man run down the road, questioning looks covering their faces.

Sasuke was the first to stop staring and turned to the gawking blonde next to him. "So Naruto, are you finally going to tell us what this _'brilliant' _idea of yours is?" At his words, Naruto got a dangerous smile on his face. Sasuke quickly stepped back, a little freaked by how happy he had gotten so quickly.

"Well, since you asked..." Naruto ran over to an empty corner, gesturing for the others to follow. Once in the corner, all the boys huddled around a piece of paper Naruto had taken out of his pocket.

"Ok. Here's the plan, we're all going to climb to the top of the Hokage tower and just as that old Baa-Chan is sitting down to drink some of that sake that we all know is hidden in her desk, we're gonna set these off in her office." Naruto then pulled out a rocket from under his jacket. Neji took it and looked it over.

"Fireworks?" Naruto nodded, Neji looked back down a smile on his face. "Gotta admit Naruto, I'm impressed."

"But how were you planning on getting them into her office?" Shikamaru turned his gaze on Naruto, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, I know that the only way we could possibly get close enough to her office is by the roof. I was thinking that when she got into her happy hour we'd send them in through the window. That's why I need you guys. I can't reach all the way to her window on my own." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving them a nervous laugh.

"Fine, dobe. Lets get this over with before it gets dark out." Sasuke, despite having a small frown on his face, was actually interested in how this would turn out.

Once at the Hokage tower, they all looked up, marveling at how tall it is.

"Naruto, you don't actually expect us to climb that do you? It's at least, 500 feet tall. If not bigger." Neji looked from the tower, to Naruto, not at all happy with what was happening.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I live on the West side of Konoha, I've never been to the Hokage tower before." Naruto quickly defended himself, his hands waving in front of him.

"Idiot! We came here last year on a field trip! How could you not have noticed how freakin' tall this place is!" Neji blew up in Narutos face, giving him an annoyed look. The blonde boy fell to the ground, a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Oh, that's right; we did come here didn't we?" Naruto continued to sweat drop as he gave the seriously pissed Neji a nervous laugh.

"Neji, back off of Naruto, you know he's an idiot. He can't help it." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the two before turning his attention back to the tower.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, getting off the ground, clearly offended by what Sasuke had said. Everyone merely ignored the blonde, looking up at the building.

"Guys, I think I found a way up." Everyone turned to Shikamaru who was standing a little farther down the wall than they were. "Look, there's a ladder leading to the top." Without another word everyone began to climb, Naruto bringing up the rear, carrying a large bag with him.

Once at the top of the tower, all the boys fell over, exhausted by the long climb they had suffered through. Shikamaru lazily got up and walked to the edge, his face paling as he looked over. Crawling up behind him, the other three peered over, looking down at the tiny ants below that appeared to people. Backing away, they all looked at one another.

"Soooo…who wants to go over the edge and get down to her window?" Naruto looked at the others, hoping for a volunteer. His smile dropped seeing their faces.

"NO! I am not doing it! You saw how high up we were! You guys would probably think that it's funny if you dropped me. No way!" Naruto backed away from the others, his face set and his mind made up. No way would they ever make him go over that edge and put his life in their hands.

"Naruto, this was your idea, I think you should do it." Sasuke pointed his finger at Naruto. He didn't want to do it and he knew that Naruto is that only one that he could get everyone to gang up on.

"Yeah, your idea, your body dangling 500 above the cement streets." Neji quickly added, pointing from the orange clad boy to the edge.

Just as Naruto was about to protest, Shikamaru added in to the conversation. "If you do it we'll buy you ramen." At this Naruto perked up, grabbing a hand full of fireworks and running over to the edge.

"Well, it's not that high, I guess. Someone get over here and grab my legs." Sasuke and Neji both walked over, getting a firm grip on his ankles and lying on their stomachs while they lowered him down. Naruto stopped just as he came to the window, squinting his eyes to see inside. Inside sat a blonde woman, holding a sake cup with a half way empty bottle sitting in front of her. He could tell that she had already been drinking for a while, giving them the perfect opportunity. As quietly as possible, Naruto opened the window and began to set up the fireworks in a line along the sill. Signaling to the others, he had Shikamaru throw down the rest. When he was done, he had a good Eighteen fireworks lined up and ready to go. Taking one last look at the drunk and half asleep Tsunade, he lit a match and set all the fuses on fire in one quick swipe. Neji and Sasuke pulled him up, all of them scrambling away from the edge. Running over to the ladder, they all slid down to the bottom, running around to the front in order to see their plan in action.

xXx

Tsunade lifted the sake cup to her lips, he mind already fuzzy from all the alcohol. Laying her head down on her desk, she closed her eyes, ready for a small nap. Just as she was drifting off, a loud bang resounded in her office, jolting her awake. Her scream could barely be heard over the loud popping and sizzling sounds surrounding her. Objects fly past her head, exploding into bright colors, showering the floor. A rocket slammed into her desk, exploding on impact and setting a pile of her unfinished paperwork on fire. Reacting quickly, Tsunade threw the closest thing on to it, trying to get it to die down. Unfortunately, the closest thing to her was a sake bottle that she had just opened. Seeing what she had done, the Hokage ran out of her office, and down the stairs, coming out just in time to see the windows explode as the tower burst into flames. Also before her stood four gawking boys who she knew were responsible for this.

xXx

Naruto looked up in awe. Pretty colors could be seen through the window, the Hokages scream grabbing the attention of everyone around. Turning to his companions he saw that they too were all proud of their work. _'Congrats Naruto. You finally did something right. We are so celebrating with ramen tonight!' _Just as he finished congratulating himself, something else caught his attention. At the base of the tower, a door slammed open and a seriously pissed and freaked Tsunade ran out. A loud crash echoed through the streets, making him look back up to see the tower in flames. His jaw dropped and he knew that what was coming was NOT good.

"NARUTO!" Naruto looked back down and saw Tsunade running over to him. Backing away he ran into Sasuke, catching his attention. All four boys turned to run, but were stopped as Tsunade got closer. "ALL FOUR OF YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! I KNOW YOU DID THIS AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT!"

"But, Hokage-sama, we were just...ummm…we were." Sasuke racked his brain trying to come up with an excuse but couldn't.

"YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH ME!" Tsunade grabbed a hold of Naruto and Sasukes ear, dragging both of the boys behind her. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, sighing. Knowing it was useless to argue, they unhappily followed to Hokage, trying to think of ways to get out of trouble.

xXx

Hinata ran through the crowd, trying to get to the source of the smoke. Pushing her way through she saw familiar pick hair walk away further into the crowd. Pushing harder, and using her heavy boots, Hinata managed to get through.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Hinata waved her hands high, jumping up, trying to get the other girls attention. The pink haired girl turned around, her green eyes searching the crowd. Seeing Hinata behind her, she rushed back and gave her a quick hug. "Sakura what happened here?"

"I have no idea, by the time I got here, all I could see was bright lights and then the building was on fire. What are you doing here?" Sakura let go of Hinata and gave her a smile, stepping back. Her short pink hair framed her face clashing with her bright green eyes. Her short skirt was also pink, matching her long sleeved shirt with a lime green tank top layered over it.

"Well, I came to see what was happening, but it looks like everything's under control." Hinata stood on her tip toes, looking over the crowd to where the fire men were already putting out the flames. Lowering herself back down, Hinata turned back to Sakura, a happy smile on her face. "You wanna go hang out for a while?"

"Sure. Me, Ino, and Tenten were gonna meet up at the café, you wanna come?" Hinata nodded and followed Sakura to a nearby Café, both sitting at a four seat table near the entrance. Hinata had ordered a green tea and Sakura got a passion fruit tea, before Ino walked through the door.

Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a front strand extending out and falling nicely by her face. White capris hung low on her hips, the ends scrunching around her knees, the fabric bunching up on her legs. A blue shirt stopped just short of her pants, showing skin and had extra strap that fell over her shoulders and connected onto the thin straps of her shirt. The blue of her shirt perfectly matched the blue of her eyes. Looking around she spotted Sakura and Hinata, walking over to the two happily. Throwing herself into the booth beside Sakura, she smiled happily at the two.

"Hey Hinata. Hey forehead." Ino was looked at the two, her smile never faltering.

"Hey Ino. What's up?" Hinata looked at Ino, sipping her tea gently.

"Pig." Sakura muttered under her breath. Ino heard the name and twitched, but chose to ignore it, instead turning her attention to the purple haired girl across from her.

"Not much, my family just told me that We're not going on vacation this year so now I have nothing to do all summer." Ino placed her head on her hand, propping herself up and looking bored.

Just as Hinata was about to respond, she was interrupted as a girl with buns in her hair sat next to her. Her amber eyes almost matched perfectly with her brown hair. Her long black pants clung perfectly to her figure, blending flawlessly with her long, white spaghetti strap shirt with black dots. "Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing Tenten, Ino pig over here was just complaining about how she doesn't have a life." Sakura looked to Ino, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Well, at least I'm not the one with an abnormally large forehead." Ino responded and playfully stuck out her own tongue, turning her attention back to the other side of the table. "So what are you two doing this summer?"

"Nothing, sadly. My parents decided that they needed some down time and cancelled any plans that they had. They even asked me to spend as much time away from home so they could be alone. We're all so loving at my home." Tenten finished her sentence with sarcasm laced in her voice, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Well at least you get to stay here with your friends. My dad's forcing me to go to some lame ass camp that's supposed to straighten me out. This is going to be the worst summer of my life. I wish I could stay here with you guys." Hinata trailed off, resting her head on top of her folded arms. She really didn't want to go, but after what her dad said how was she suppose to refuse. Sighing, she lifted her head back up, looking around at her friends.

"Seriously Hinata? Your dad is making you go to some camp for delinquents? That's horrible." Sakura reached across the table, grabbing Hinata roughly by the shoulders. "We have to do something. Right Tenten? Ino?" Both girls nodded showing they agreed, but Hinata just leaned away from Sakura, braking the contact.

"There's nothing you can do guys, he was really serious. The only thing you could do is come with me." The last statement was said as a joke, but the three other girls all looked at each other, confirming silently.

"Well Then Hinata, looks like we're going to camp." A large smile spread over Inos face, her blue eyes shining brightly at her friend.

"Yeah Hinata, you know us girls got to stick together." Tenten swung her arm around her shoulders, almost causing the smaller girl to fall out of her chair. "I mean, we can't let little ol' you go to a camp full of punks all by yourself. You could die, seriously."

"Guys, you can't come with me. The camp is going to suck and besides, I'm leaving tomorrow." Hinata shrugged off Tentens arm and leaned back, a sad smile on her face. She didn't want to go alone and the idea of her friends coming was great, but she didn't want them to throw away their summer for her.

"Well, then I only have one thing to say." Everyone looked up to Sakura, wandering where she was going with this. "Girls, we've got some serious packing to do."

xXx

"Dude, I can not believe that just happened! Naruto I swear to god, I am going to kill you!" Sasuke hit Naruto on top of his head, causing the blonde to cringe and cover his injured head.

"Ow. Sasuke it's not my fault. She just over reacted." Naruto stared up at Sasuke, still rubbing his head.

"Actually Naruto it is all your fault and if we weren't in the middle of the street I too, would have hit you. Harder." Neji sent a death glare at Naruto. His fists tightening at his side.

"So troublesome. Now I have to spend my whole summer at some stupid camp when I should be relaxing." Shikamaru slouched further, sighing heavily at his own misfortune. "I'm a genius for god's sake, why couldn't I see that Naruto's plan would end up biting us in the ass."

"Hey! You're the one who said that it was a good plan. Don't you put all the blame on me!" Naruto was trying to defend himself, but he was getting more and more depressed.

"We're all just lucky that I can use my family name to make it so that we don't have to stay in some gross cabin. Thank god they offer better and more suitable cabins for the people who can afford them." Sasuke walked ahead, turning around a corner. "Well, I guess I'll see you losers tomorrow."

"Hey, what did she say the camp was called?" Naruto was almost scared to ask, but he really wanted to know.

"It was hard to tell through all the yelling, but I think she said something like Camp Helio or maybe it was just Camp Hell. I don't know." They all stopped, coming to a stop at a fork in the road. "Well, see ya'" Shikamaru walked away giving a weak wave from over his shoulder.

Neji nodded his head in Narutos direction, silently walking down the streets back to his house. Sighing loudly, Naruto also made his way home. He needed to pack for the next day, and put some ice on his pounding head. Looking off into the distance, he could see the sun as it slowly sank behind the mountains. He didn't necessarily want to go to camp, but maybe getting away from Konoha for a little while was a good idea. _'Who am I kidding? This is gonna suck.'_

xXx

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were all sitting in her room. They had each already packed everything they could possibly need, but decided to raid through Hinatas immense closet looking for anything cute they thought they might want to wear. Clothes were sprawled over the floor, random piles everywhere. Tenten was currently on the laptop that Hinata had borrowed from her sister while Sakura and Ino were arguing over a top. Hinata was sitting in her window seat, staring at the sun set. Her mind was going over what had happened earlier. Not only had the girls decided that they were going with her no matter what she said, but they were able to convince their parents into letting them go and then decided it'd be easier if they stayed the night at Hinatas. Hinata still hadn't asked her father if they could, but she figured he'd feel a little guilty about making her go to camp so he'd let it slide.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Tenten waved them over to the computer where she had the home page for Camp Helio pulled up. All the girls crowded around the screen, interested in what was on it. "Look at what the cabins look like." Tenten pulled up a link and all the girls frowned at what they saw. The cabin had a small sitting area and a separate area with four beds. It also had a small bathroom and half closet.

"Well, that just isn't going to work for me." Hinata leaned over Tenten, taking the mouse and clicking on different links. After about two minutes, she stopped and smiled. Hinata had managed to find a different cabin that was much better. It was a cottage looking place with a small porch in front. Inside it had a rather large common room and a well sized kitchen. There were also four separate rooms, a private bathroom for each. "Perfect. Now I just need to make a quick call."

Hinata picked up her cell phone and dialed the camp's number. The other girls merely watched, wondering what it was she could be doing. Finally, Hinata began to speak.

"Yes, hi. My name is Yata, and I am the personal assistant of Mr. Hyuuga. Yes, that one. Ok, well as you know his daughter, Hinata, is attending your camp, and he was wondering if it was possible to make sure that she got the best cabin possible. Yes. Yes. I am aware that it is a disciplinary camp, but I'm just telling you what he told me. Yeah. Well, you see, he wants his daughter to become more proper, that's why he's sending her, but he doesn't want her mixing with delinquents. Yes, yes I know. Which is why he would also like to request that you board her with her friends, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten. No. Ok. Yes. Thank you. I'll be sure to tell Mr. Hyuuga about your cooperation." Hinata shut her phone, smiling evilly at her open mouthed friends. "Good news, we got the good cabin." Sakura and Ino both jumped her, sending her toppling to the ground.

"Oh my god that was so cool. I never knew you could do that so easily." Ino was in awe to what Hinata had done and had stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, I can forge signatures too." Hinata struggled away from her friends, giving them the piece sign. Again Sakura and Ino jumped her, bringing her down while Tenten just laughed at them.

xXx

The next day all of the girls woke up to a bright and shining day, something that none of the tired girls were happy to see.

"What time is it?" Ino sat up, running a hand through her silky blonde hair.

Hinata looked at the clock beside her bed, her vision still blurry from sleep. "7:35."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping….god." Tenten rolled over, hiding her head under her pillow.

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes and staring at the clock. Her eyes widened, realization hitting her. "Crap! We're suppose to be on the bus and 8:30!" Hearing her loud screaming all the girls jumped out of bed, a blur of pink yellow purple and brown streaking across the room.

Hinata ran down the stairs, her long purple pulled into two loose braids covering her ears and falling gracefully over her shoulders. Running through the kitchen, she grabbed four piece of already buttered toast, throwing them carelessly to the three girls storming into the room. They all caught them, not even looking, and headed straight for the door, bags in hand.

"Bye dad, see you at the end of summer. Try not to forget your one and only eldest daughter while she waists away at camp. Oh, and DON'T listen to ANYTHING Iruka says! Bye love ya!" Her words faded away, leaving a confused Hiashi staring out the window, watching his daughters retreating form.

"Hinata slow down. We still have half an hour and our pick up point is on the East side, we're only a few blocks away. Your pace is going to kill us." Sakura took in short breaths, her feet moving quickly to keep up with the quick moving heiress in front of her.

"You're just out of shape, or maybe it's because your big forehead is weighing you down." Ino jabbed at Sakura, poking her square in the forehead. Hinata turned her head around, seeing her two bickering friends.

"Don't touch me Ino pig!"

"Don't yell at me forehead girl!"

"Ow! Hey! No hair pulling!"

"Oh yeah? Then stop digging your nails into my arm!"

"Fatty!"

"Slut!"

"PIG!

"FOREHEAD!"

"GOD! SHUT UP! OR I SWEAR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!" Tenten pushed them apart, her face angry. "You're giving me a headache."

Hinata watched her friends in amusement. They always did this, and it was entertaining every time. Looking to her left, a smile spread over her face, an evil glint in her eye. Not bothering to look back over to her friends, she headed off to her left. "Hey I'll be right back guys. Wait here for me." Hinata ran off, leaving three very confused girls staring at her retreating figure.

"Hey! Hinata! Where are you going! The bus is going to leave!" Sakura and Ino yelled at her, seeing her flash a smile in their direction. Sighing, they all sat on their bags, waiting for the Hyuuga to return.

xXx

Tenten stared down at her watch, impatiently tapping her foot. They had ten minutes to get to their bus, and Hinata still wasn't back.

"What is taking that girl so long?" Tenten paced, her speed picking up with every turn. Ino and Sakura merely replied with a shrug, both sitting on top of their luggage. Just as Tenten opened her mouth, ready to scream, Sakura stood up, catching her attention.

"Look. Hinata's back." Just as the last word fell from her mouth, a purple blur ran past her, wiping her pink hair away from her baffled face. "Hinata?"

"Come on! Don't wanna miss that bus, do we?" Hinata was already half way down the street, her bag flying behind her. The others looked at each other, none knowing what was going on.

"HYUUGA! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Iruka ran toward the group, his hair died white, green slime covering his body, and no pants. Seeing his angry face kicked the girls into gear, sending them flying down the road after the laughing Hinata. They kept their pace, arriving at the bus just as the last people were boarding. They scrambled in, finally resting as they took their seats in the back. The bus began to drive away, the girls turning around in time to see an enraged Iruka screaming and chasing after it. They soon picked up speed, and Iruka fell far behind.

"Hinata what did you do to him?" Ino was panting, sweat running down her face, but despite that she still gave an amused smile.

"Oh. Not much. He's way too dramatic. But…" Hinata reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of green pants. "I did manage to get a souvenir." Hinata winked, sending them into a fit of giggles.

"You know, Hinata, maybe you really do deserve to be sent to this camp. I mean, what do you have against Iruka sensei?" Sakura looked at her, putting her hand under her chin and looking serious. Her serious face turned loose as she smiled, trying to conceal a laugh.

"Nothing. He's just so easy to get. It's like a game to see how far I can take it before he finally catches me." Hinata leaned back, closing her eyes. She listened quietly to her friends as they talked about nothing, silently commenting on what they said. The ride to the camp would take a good four hours, and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

xXx

Naruto ran down the streets ok Konoha, his blonde hair still wet and his bag open, spilling random items on the ground behind him. Not even noticing the fact that his bag had practically nothing in it, he continued his mad rampage down the streets.

_Flashback _

_The alarm clock, rung, signaling to a sleeping boy that it was 7:00. A tan hand reached out, slamming down on the clock, attempting to find the snooze button. After five minutes of searching, the clock was sent into the wall, an annoyed looking blonde standing on top of his bed. Yawning, he walked out of his small room and into the adjoined bathroom. After a quick shower, the boy leisurely walked out of his apartment, bag in hand, setting a slow pace down the street. 'ok. I need to be at the stop by 8:30. The bus is picking us up on the West side, so I have plenty of time. Looks like I'm heading over to Ichiraku's for a the last bowl of decent ramen I'll have all summer.'_

_Naruto sighed, his depressing thoughts sinking into his personality. Sitting down at the counter, he quickly ordered two servings or miso ramen and one of pork. Waiting for his order, he let his eyes roam over his surroundings. In the restaurant with him were three other people, two of which were currently leaving. His blue orbs moved to the familiar wall, taking in the contents. 'Picture…sign…picture again…menu… clock… hmm…8:25...' Naruto turned back to the counter, his ramen being placed before him. Beginning to eat, Naruto paused, looking back at the clock his brow furrowed in confusion. '8:25…8:25!?!?!?!' Naruto jumped up, ripping open his bag and taking out some money. Slamming it on the computer, he ran out of the stand, panicking._

_End flashback_

'_God damn day lights savings. It gets me every freakin' morning.'_ Rounding a corner, Naruto watched as a yellow bus began to pull away. Running harder, Naruto caught up to the bus, pounding his fist on the side, trying to get the drivers attention. Unfortunately for him, the driver couldn't hear him, and only went faster. Noticing this, Naruto quickly grabbed onto an open window, pulling himself up enough to look inside. Sitting on the other side of the window was none other that Sasuke, and behind him Neji and Shikamaru.

"Sa-Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop the bus." Naruto could barely pull himself up, the window cutting him off at the throat making it hard to breath and talk. Sasuke turned to his window, a look of surprise flashing into his eyes, but quickly disappearing as he recognized the blonde.

"Oh, hey dobe. What's up." Sasuke turned back to the book in his hands, clearly not interested in what Naruto was doing.

"Sasuke. Stop the bus, or give me your freakin' hand." Naruto pulled himself up higher, the top half of his body inside the bus. Rolling his eyes Sasuke gave Naruto his hand, who gratefully took it, and pulled him in. He landed sprawled over Sasukes lap, both boys falling over. Bouncing up, Naruto sat by the window, giving Sasuke the aisle seat. "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto put his hand behind his head, giving Sasuke a closed eyes smile.

"Hey dude. Mind filling us in on why you had to climb in through the window?" Shikamaru opened one eyes, looking at Naruto.

"Sorry. Woke up late."

"Ah. Day lights savings again?" Neji asked, knowing the answer.

"Stupid sun and it's stupid changing making everything else change with it. What does it think it is, the center of the universe?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, cursing the sun in his head. Everybody rolled their eyes at their friend's stupidity, not even bothering to correct him.

"So, Naruto, fill us in." Sasuke turned to Naruto giving him his full attention. Hearing what he said, Neji and Shikamaru also gave him their attention, leaning over the back of the seat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto gave them a confused look, they never gave him their full attention and when they did, it never turned out good for him.

"Listen, it's pretty much all your fault that we're here, so we're expecting you to keep us entertained this summer." Sasuke was dead serious, scaring Naruto a little. Pushing himself up against the wall, Naruto tried to get as far away from his friends as possible.

"What do you mean entertained? What do you expect me to do, we're going to a disciplinary camp." Narutos hands raised in front of him,

"Just do what you normally do and don't forget to include us. I know you're planning on pulling some kind of prank so fill us in already." Neji moved closer, hitting Narutos arm with the back of his hand. A smile stretched across Narutos face, a small glint in his eye.

He picked up his backpack, pulling a very thick notebook out of it. Opening it up, the others gathered around him, staring down at the pages. "Well, I did come up with a few possibilities that we could probably use."

Over the next four hour drive, they all talked about different plans and pranks, thinking of the best ways to destroy the camp and maybe having a little fun during their ruined summer.

* * *

AN: ok. that was the FIRST chapter..which is obvious...i just like to emphasize things...makes words more interesting. which by the way, words are awesome. i mean think about it, if we didn't have words, we would be so bored. i mean how could we possibly tell people how cool things are without words. not to mention fanfiction wouldnt exist... i appreciate you words. i really do. NEways...ike i said before tell me what you think. and for those f you who are currently reading my story facing you, dont worry im sitll writing it. Im just a little stuck and when i get stuck i write other stories, so i wrote this one. yay me! well, till next up date i guess. i think you'll like it, i gots many a good twists and stuff up ahead!


	2. first day impressions

Disclaimer: not mine.

AN: hi hi again. Ok. so...yeah. anther chapter. although thats pretty obvious...

Ok. Niwichan2468: OMG! you read my profile and that makes me happy. And yes, its true, i dont like SasuSaku. But thats only in the show. Im fanfiction where shes not a rabid fangirl who is loud and obsessive and really annoying (no offense to any Sakura lovers out there) I like her. And truthfully, she is pretty much the only one that I can see him with...so yeah. I totaly contradict myself...w/e.

And. mikannatsume: You're actually pretty much exacly right. It says it all in this chapter but, i'll say it NEways. They are across from each other, but there's a lake in the way, so they're not next to each other. and yes there shall be some major pranks and stuff... along with other complicatoins...makes it funny. and there might be more than four. doesnt really matter all that much. But, you are extremely close. i am impressed and thnx for the respects. sorry that this one isnt as long. But, it is only the first day...

* * *

Lavender eyes stared out the window, following the objects that passed by. _'Tree, tree, tree, smaller tree, bush, tree. God this is SO BORING.' _Hinata roller her eyes over to her friends, head still leaning against the window. Tenten was playing with her pocket knife, Sakura was asleep and Ino was reading a book. Every one always says that girls can talk about everything and that's true, they can. The only problem is, if they do it all the time, that everything slowly dies down to nothing, and they need something new to talk about. But, being on a bus for the last four hours hadn't given them much inspiration.

"I'm bored." Hinata turned to her friends, eyes switching over each of them. None of them responded, pissing off the already irritable Hyuuga. "I said I'm BORED!" The others still ignored her; the only sign that they had heard her was Ino shifting in her seat. Hinata huffed, looking out the window. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight of a beautiful lake. Pulling herself up a little, stuck her head out the window, taking in the full magnificence of her surroundings. "Wow." Hinatas slight whisper caught her friend's attention. They all looked out crowding around Hinata. "Oh sure, now you hear me…"

The bus began to slow and Hinata sat back down, picking up her things. Pulling up in front of giant wooden gates, the bus stopped, and a stern looking woman walked on. Her brown hair was pulled in a tight bun, her nose pointed and her blouse nicely pressed. Her heels clinking on the metallic floor, she walked the length of the bus, and stopped when coming again to the front.

"Hello, girls. I am Mrs. Yasu. I'd like to make one thing clear before you step off this bus. You are here so that people like me," At the mention of herself, her hand slipped down her skirt, wiping away any wrinkles. "Can fix people like you." Her eyes swept the crowd of girls, taking in their reactions. "You will do as I say, when I say it. I will change you from being rotten good for nothing wastes of time and energy and turn you into proper ladies." Turning on her heels, she walked down the stairs of the bus pausing as she got to the door. Turning her body back to the crowd, she gave them a knowing smile, one eyebrow up. "Oh, and welcome to Camp Helio."

Hinata watched the woman walk away, her back too straight in her opinion. Rolling her eyes to her friends she stood, stepping out into the aisle.

"Talk about having a stick up your ass. Fix people like us? Please. I'd like to see her try." Sarcasm ran through her voice, one hand holding her bag, the other on her hip.

"I don't know Hinata, she seemed pretty serious to me." Sakura tentatively looked out the window, nervously gathering her bags. Sakura was the goody of the group. She hated getting yelled at. No one knew why. She was also the first one to agree to one of Hinatas pranks and had come up with a few herself, but when it came down to getting yelled at, she lost it.

"Don't worry forehead, all you have to do is be a good little girl and the big bad lady won't hurt you." Ino stood with Hinata, giving her hand to Sakura, who took it and stood.

"Well, whether or not she was serious, I don't like her. She's too…neat. I get a bad feeling coming from her; it makes me want to stab her." The other girls sweat dropped at what Tenten had said who didn't appear to have noticed anything wrong with it. Sticking her knife into her bag she stood with the rest, all four heading out of the bus. "So, where to?"

"Well, my guess would be that we follow everyone else." Ino pointed to a group of girls, all standing in front of the wooden gates, none of them looking very happy. Not to mention friendly. Looking around Hinata guessed that most of these girls had been sent by order of the government. Her eyes moved along the crowd, stopping at some familiar faces.

'_Oh no. Not them…why are they here?'_ Hinata stared over at a small group of girls, all wearing designer clothing and carrying at least four bags each. They didn't seem to notice all the glares they were getting. She could hear they're giggling from where she was, rolling her eyes at how prissy they were acting. They were all daughters of various noble clans. She had been forced to socialize with them at fancy parties, but other than that Hinata had no need nor desire to talk to them. Seeing them turn their heads in her direction, Hinata quickly turned away, attempting to hide behind Tenten. _'Please don't let them see me. Please don't let them see me.' _

"Hinata? Is that you? Oh my god it is!" A high pitched voice filled her ears as arms encircled her neck. Pushing away the affectionate girl, Hinata coughed as her expensive and overly applied perfume filled the air around her.

"Umm…Hi, Tanya." Hinatas reply was meek, not really wanting to start a conversation with the overly hyper blonde. Tanya looked her up and down, her face scrunching.

"Hinata, what ARE you wearing?" Hinata looked down; she was wearing a see-through white t-shirt, a black camisole under and jeans. Her black vans sticking out from under the overly long pant legs. In her mind, her outfit was fine, but apparently Tanya didn't think so. Hinatas eyes moved from herself to Tanya, regretfully looking at her bubblegum pink skirt and jacket, a white blouse underneath. Her small feet were sporting pink two inch heels, designer label. In fact, everything she wore was designer, even the clip in her hair.

"Ummm, clothes?" Hinata never liked this girl and wasn't going to be patient, even if she was the daughter of an important business partner her father had.

"Well, I can see that silly." She wore a fake smile. Hinata knew that she didn't like her; she was too…not name brand for her. But, just like every other prissy girl in Konoha, she knew Hinatas position of power, and knew that in order to stay in business later on, she had to be on her good side. A loud whistle was blown, grabbing Tanya's attention. "Well, I've got to get going now Hinata, the others are waiting for me. I'll find you later, maybe we can do tea." With that she ran back to her little posy, shamelessly gossiping about Hinata behind her back.

"Who was that and what was with all the pink?" Ino looked from Hinata to the girl, stepping closer to Hinata.

"Hey, you got a problem with pink?" Sakura sounded offended, her face scrunched up in an angry expression.

"Don't worry Sakura, it looks good on you. But she just over does it." Ino responded, putting a smile on Sakura's face. A loud voice interrupted the moment, causing the girls to flinch as the microphone gave of feedback.

"Hello girls! Welcome to Camp Helio. My name is Kurenai and I am your girls' main advisor." A pretty woman stood on a platform, her long black hair falling nicely around her. Looking closer Hinata thought she saw red eyes, but she wasn't sure. "Now, I know you all have a lot of questions and what not, so I'd like to have you all come into the auditorium. It's the big building that is to the left of the gates. Now, lets get these gates open and down to business." At her words the gates swung open, revealing the same sparkling lake they had seen earlier. The part they were looking at was a small canal that led out into the bigger part, but it was still quite big. On either side of the water sat many different cabins, the shapes and sizes varying. On the left was, as said, an auditorium, several other building scattered around it. On the right, were a variety of sports fields, a large gym placed in the center.

All the girls began to move to their left, talking amongst themselves. Hinata scanned the campus, taking it all in. Beyond all the cabins and buildings was solid forest, the only open view was into the lake. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was 2:00, hoisting her bag higher, she followed the others, claiming a seat in the already packed auditorium.

"Ok, you all know why you were sent here. We're here to help. After this you will line up along the edge here and be told your cabin. When you get there your schedule will be taped to your door telling you which class you take and when. Attendance is mandatory, if you do not show up, there will be severe consequences. Just make it easier on yourselves and come, please. Now, Mrs. Yusa will be talking to you and explaining a few things." Kurenai stepped down, motioning for Mrs. Yusa to take the stage. Standing, she straightened out her skirt and smoothed back her tight hair.

"Hello girls, as some of you already know, I am Mrs. Yusa. I am going to be your etiquette teacher during this summer. You will be in my classroom everyday, learning to become proper ladies. As I'm sure many of you are wondering, yes, there will be boys here. This is a co-ed camp and I will also be teaching them. But let me make this clear," She stopped pacing, turning to the crowd and lowering her glasses. "I will not tolerate any mischief in my class. This is not a camp for romantic interests. This is a camp where bad people go because their parents don't love them any more." Hinata turned to Tenten, taken aback by what she was saying.

"What the hell is her issue? I mean god, she's such a…..a…." Hinata struggled for the last word, not knowing the perfect one to describe the still talking lady.

"Bitch?" Tenten helpfully suggested, half facing Hinata. Hinata smiled, and turned back to the stage, not really wanting to know what the psycho proper lady was talking about.

"Yeah. That's perfect." Hinata whispered to Tenten, not even sure if she heard it.

"Now, I'd go over all of the rules with you, but that'd be just a waste of my time, so I'm expecting each of you to read the campus rule book in your cabins. And yes, you will be tested so do it tonight." She turned away, walking back to her seat but stopped, turning back. "Oh and one more thing, no leaving your cabins after six, especially to go over to the boys side of the lake. All the girls stood, some a little scared, and others acting tough. Sakura looked around the room, her green eyes wide.

"I don't like this, I mean, there are boys here, but it's almost like we're not allowed to even look at them." Her face was sad, Sakura had always love boys.

"Don't worry Sakura, this is a delinquent camp, I'm sure we could always just brake the rules a little." Ino leaned on Sakuras shoulder, her bright blonde hair clashing with the others pink.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura walked off and joined the line, the others following behind. After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the front of the line. Each going up they all got their assignment, which of course, was at the same place.

Dragging their things behind them, they wound their way through the camp, looking for cabin 42B. Walking over a small hill, they saw a group of mildly spaced cabins that looked more up to date then the rest. Heading into them they spotted theirs. Looking at it, Hinata smiled. Their cabin was actually pretty big, with a nice porch and a cute hammock swinging by the door. The lakes edge was right next to them, giving them good access to it. There was also a bridge connecting to the other side of the lake behind their cabin. Hinata just assumed it was there so the counselors could get around faster.

"Wow. It's pretty." Ino ran forward, flinging open to door and darting inside. Sakura ran in after her with Tenten, Hinata could hear them running around inside, squealing over different things they saw.

Dropping her bags by the stairs, she walked over to the lakes edge, her now bare feet dipping into the waters. Her pale eyes closed, the wind shifting her braided hair.

"Hinata! Where'd you go? Come on, we found our schedules." Hinata turned, her face serene, to see Sakura standing on the porch, looking for her. Sighing, she stepped out of the water and headed inside, dragging her stuff behind her. They all sat around the coffee table in the living room, Hinata bouncing over to Tentens side.

"Hinata, here, open it." Ino shoved an envelope into her hands, another in her own hand. "Open on three. Ok. One…two" Not even letting her finish everyone except Ino ripped them open, pulling out the folded paper inside. "Hey. I said three." Ino ripped open her own, unfolding the paper.

Hinatas eyes scanned down the list, reading over everything. "What'd you guys get?" Tenten looked over the top of her paper at her friends. "I've got etiquette class first on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. What about you guys?"

"Same" Ino scanned the rest, figuring out the rest of her schedule.

"Yup." Sakura looked over at Inos, comparing them.

"Yeah, what about everything else?" Hinata placed her paper down on the table, letting everyone see.

"I've got chores second everyday and sports first on Tuesday and Thursday. But the sports and chores switch every other week…" Ino looked around her table, waiting for everyone else. Sakura and Ino nodded, showing they had the same. They all looked to Hinata, who was staring down at her schedule.

"Seriously? I've got sports second everyday and chores first on Tuesday and Thursday. Man this is gonna suck!" Hinata flung back, her back landing on the soft carpet of the living room.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're still in the same cabin and we're in the same class. It'll all work out, besides, maybe you'll make some new friends." Ino looked over to her friend, trying to comfort her.

"Oh yeah, because making friends with a girl big enough to eat me sounds like oh so much fun." Rolling her eyes she stood up, inspecting the room. "Or I could always go hang with Tanya and her other girly friends. That would be like, so totally awesome!" Hinata turned to Ino, her voice high, her finger twirling the bottom of her hair.

"Way to think positive." Sakura looked away, clearly picking up the sarcasm in Hinata's voice. "Anyways, we don't have any classes until later, so…what do you guys want to do?"

"How about a movie? It's about…" Tenten looked to the clock on the wall, finding the time. "5:00 now. Sound good?" Sakura stood, walking over to the wall where some movies were placed.

"Hmm…how about…freedom writers?" Sakura turned back, her pink hair flipping over her yellow shirt. Seeing no objections, she popped it into the DVD player and plopped down onto the couch. Ino bounced up and turned off the lights, the setting sun, being the only source. Running over to the couch, she jumped up next to Sakura, grabbing a nearby pillow. Hinata sat on the floor in front of the couch, Sakura's pink sketchers dangling by her. Tenten sat down beside Ino, folding her legs under her, her green cargo pants bunching on her hips. The girls all watched the movie, talking about the events and commenting on the characters.

xXx

Naruto rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position on the cold floor of the bus. Sasuke was taking up the entire bench while sleeping, and Naruto who didn't want a sleeping Sasuke on him, moved. He'd been on the floor for about two hours now, and was beginning to feeling a little sick.

"Ah…when are we gonna get there?" Naruto whined, more to himself than anyone else.

"Shut up Dobe, I'm sleeping." Sasuke rolled over, glaring down at the blonde.

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking to me." Naruto looked up, sticking his tongue out.

"Well maybe I'm sleep talking." Sasuke snapped, propping himself up on his elbow.

"If you were sleep talking then you'd be mumbling about your precious Ren." Naruto smiled, knowing he had gotten Sasuke.

"Shut up I told you she's not my girlfriend." Sasuke sat up further, half of him still lying down, his black shirt riding up, showing the band of his boxers.

"Right. Of course. I believe you." Naruto sat on his butt, legs folded India style. He smiled slyly up at Sasuke, taking notice of his flustered appearance.

"She's not. She's just some rabid fan girl who thinks that if she's loud enough I'll fall in love with her." Sasuke looked about ready to kill, his eyes narrowing on Naruto as he sat up.

"Talking about Sasuke's girlfriend Ren?" Shikamaru asked, not bothering to lower the book he was reading.

"She is not! Really. That's actually one good point of being forced into coming here, a summer away from her." Leaning back, Sasuke closed his eyes, a scowl coming over his face as he thought about the annoying girl he was getting away from. Naruto moved onto the bench beside him, rubbing his sore neck.

"You know Sasuke, if you don't like her as much as you say, then why don't you just tell her to get away from you like you do all the other girls who follow you around?" Neji sounded calm, his question more of a statement.

"I've tried ok? She's just persistent…Why are we talking about this anyway? Don't we have anything else to talk about that doesn't include my personal life?" Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to the window, looking out at the lake.

"Well, we're almost there." Said Shikamaru.

"How do you know?" Naruto turned around to the boy, his eyes making contact with a very thick book.

"Because I've been following where we are on this map." Shikamaru reached into his bag, taking out a map and handing it to Naruto. Looking it over, Naruto followed a red line drawn on it, showing that they were close to their destination.

"Hey look." Naruto pointed to a small dot next to the larger one representing the camp, his eyes dancing. "There's a pool house next to the camp. Right through the forest. That could come in handy." He set the map down, a thoughtful look on his whiskered face. "So, how long until we get there? It's been like what, fifteen hours?" He complained, sinking lower into his seat.

"It hasn't been fifteen hours, Naruto. It's only been six. And that's only because the bus broke down. Just relax, we'll get there." Neji leaned back, also looking out the window. Sighing, Naruto looked around the bus, trying to see if he recognized any of the faces. From what he saw, he didn't, but they were in the back, so he couldn't see very well.

A little while later, all the guys sat up, seeing the bus pull up to giant wooden gates. Gathering their things they were stopped by a loud cough. Looking up they saw a silver haired man wearing a slated head band and a mask covering the lower part of his face. Everyone sweat dropped at his weird appearance.

"Hello boys. My name is Kakashi, and I'm the main person for the boys' side of the camp. Which yes that means that there are girls here." At this all the guys perked up, high-fiving the guys around them. "But, don't get your hopes up, remember, this is a disciplinary camp and we're not suppose to allow any kind romance to happen. Anyways, we're already behind schedule so if you would all follow me." Kakashi walked off the bus, his pace slow. Everyone began to file off, grumbling about how their not allowed to be with the girls.

Naruto bounced off, closely followed by Sasuke and Neji, Shikamaru trailing slowly in the back. Stopping in a large crowd, they all stood waiting for the gates to open. Looking down at his watch, Naruto saw that it was already 3:30.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned, seeing a spiky haired brunette running toward him, followed by a boy with black hair that he wore in a bowl cut. "Hey dude! Didn't know you were coming here."

"Oh, hey Kiba. Yeah well, it was a last minute thing." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, recalling the screaming Hokage. "Hey lee." Naruto turned to the other boy, looking at his giant eyebrows in awe.

"Aw, well I heard the Hokage sent you here." Kiba smirked, happy that he could hold something over Naruto.

"Yeah, well, you know her. She overreacts a lot." Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously at the other boy.

Kiba was about to say something else when the gates opened, letting the flood of boys pour in. Sasuke grabbed Narutos arm, dragging him through the crowd and to the right. Naruto could see a large lake through all the boys, different buildings surrounding it. They were heading toward a gym with different sports fields placed around it. Just as they entered, Sasuke, who still had a firm hand on his arm, pulled him to the side.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to stay away from him. You know that he only wants to find something to black mail you with." Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face serious. Neji walked up behind them, followed by Shikamaru. They all stood in the back of the room, with all the lights blaring down in the middle of the gym, no one noticed them.

"He's right. He hates you." Neji added, shoving his hands into his jeans.

"If he hates me then why does he act like my friend?" Naruto jerked his arm away from Sasuke, trying to make a point.

"because he believes in that whole be close to your friends but closer to your enemies thing." Shikamaru injected, staring directly into Narutos eyes.

"Fine. Ok? I'll avoid him as much as possible. Happy?" Naruto yelled, barely being heard over the loud talking of the person one the stage.

"Just, watch your back ok?" Sasuke pushed past him, taking a seat in an empty row. Shaking his head Neji followed him, leaving Shikamaru and Naruto standing there.

"Sasuke always does that. It's like he doesn't think I can take care of myself." Naruto's fist were clenched, his head tilted down. A hand clapped down on his shoulder, bringing his attention back up. His blue eyes connected with Shikamaru's black ones.

"Naruto, as much as Sasuke with his 'bad-ass' attitude doesn't want to admit it, you're his best friend and he cares about you." Shikamaru took his hand off and walked away, slouching. "So don't mess up." Naruto stood there for another minute, thinking about it, and headed back to the seats, sitting beside Neji.

"Ok. Now that we've gone over the basic rules, I'm required to go over some certain rules. First off, as some already know, you are not allowed to fraternize with girls outside of class. You're also not allowed to leave your cabins after six. So, make sure to eat dinner before then. Well, that's pretty much it, oh and your other teacher Mrs. Yusa would like you to read over the manuals in your cabins so you know all the rules. Ok then, line up over here to get your room assignments. See ya." Kakashi walked off the stage, carelessly exiting out the door.

Neji walked to the desk with the room assignments on them, picking up the whole groups for them. Handing them out they all headed out of the gym, walking along the given path, trying to find their cabin.

They finally reached a cabin in the back, next to the lake. All the boys quickly walked up the steps to the porch and stepped through the doors. Each split into their respective rooms, dropping their stuff onto their beds. Walking back out into the common room, Naruto threw himself onto the couch, sighing at the long and boring day.

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto shouted, his arm covering his closed eyes. Naruto heard some shuffling behind him, feeling the couch bounce as someone sat down. Opening his eyes, he saw everyone sitting around the room, all bored looking.

"Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke was looking over at the wall, examining all the random movies placed on it.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?" Naruto rolled over, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. When no one answered he got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the lake. A sly smile grew on his face, the eyes intently watching the water. "Hey. You guys wanna do something fun?"

xXx

The movie had just ended, leaving a tearing Sakura, laughing Ino, Smiling Tenten, and curious Hinata. The credits rolled, illuminating the room in a soft light. Hinata looked to the digital clock, realizing that it was only around 7:30. Jumping up, she sat on the couch, her butt hurting form the hard ground.

"So…what do you wanna do now?" Ino looked at them all, her blonde hair swinging with every turn. Her blue eyes shining.

"Well, I have an idea…but you guys might not want to do it…" Hinata looked at them with her pale lavender eyes, her purple hair falling out of its braids. She trailed off her sentence, shifting her gaze.

"Well…what are you thinking?" Tenten leaned over closer to Ino, getting closer to Hinata. Her brown eyes locked with Hinatas pale ones.

Hinata stood, everyones eyes on her. Standing in front of the couch, she put on a big smile and opened her arms, trying to make what she was saying better. "We could go skinny dipping." She kept her large smile, her eyes darting over their faces. Sakura was the first one to answer, her green eyes wide.

"Skinny dipping? Why?" The others nodded to the question, Hinata sighing.

"Well…Think about it, we'll never have the chance again. I mean, sure, there are bath houses, but that's not skinny dipping. And besides, I'm thinking that this summer is going to be way boring and we just need to do something fun." Looking up, her eyes changed from timid to sparkling, a daring smile on her face. "What? You telling me you're all too lame to do it? Come on girls, woman up! Now are doing this with me or am I by myself?" Hinata crossed her arms, taking a defiant stance.

"I'll do it." Sakura stood, linking arms with Hinata, smiling at the others. Ino was the next to stand, also linking arms with Hinata.

"Ok. I'm in." They all looked to Tenten, the only one left on the couch.

"Ok. Ok. I'll go too." All the girls squealed, hugging Tenten as she tried to push them off.

Hinata lead them outside, all of them rushing to the shoreline. Feeling the water hit their feet, they threw there towels onto a rock and began to undress. The moon was covered by a cloud, making it hard to see, which was perfect for the girls. In a matter of minutes, clothes were being thrown in the general direction of the rock, and four girls were swimming through the clear shining water. The sound of splashing and subtle laughing filled the air.

xXx

Naruto watched as four figures threw off their clothes and walked into the water. The moon light was too subtle to see anything, but he could definitely see that they were girls. Turning his back to the window, he leaned against the sill, looking at his friends who were giving him their full attention.

"I know something we can do." They all gave him a quizzical look, an evil smirk growing on his face.

xXx

"Ok, tell me again why we're dressed in all black." Shikamaru looked down at himself, feeling stupid. Sasuke was pulling at the color of his black turtleneck and Neji was fidgeting with all the extra straps on his black pants.

"because, Shikamaru, it's funner." They all sweat dropped, dropping the subject. They all stood on their porch, waiting patiently for Naruto to start it off. "Ok people, you know the plan right?" At the mention of the plan, they all smiled. Running off, they all headed to the bridge connecting them to the girls side, being as silent as possible.

xXx

"Holy frick this is cold." Hinata moved through the water, attempting to warm herself. A shiver went up her spine, the cold water lapping around her.

"Well duh it's cold. We're swimming naked in a lake at night." Tenten swam past her, her stokes moving smoothly though the water. Hinata frowned at her and her uncoldness.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata turned, water splashing over her body. Surprise took over her as she fell back into the water. Rising up from it, she pushed her soaked hair out of her face and saw a hysterically laughing Ino. Shaking her hair in an attempt to dry it, she retaliated by splashing Ino, making her makeup run. A few splashes later and there was a full scale water fight going on. Tenten had joined Hinatas side while Sakura had joined Inos. Neither side noticed a group of black clad people move over to the rock where their clothes were placed.

xXx

Sasuke moved across the grounds, hiding in the shadows. Sitting behind a large rock, he looked around it seeing four girls in a very high scale water fight. Being a boy, he lingered on the girls, temporarily forgetting his mission. Shaking his head he turned, motioning the others over. The other three ran over, hiding too behind the rock.

"Lets grab it and go." Naruto reached around the rock, picking up random pieces of clothes. All the boys reached around, grabbing all the clothes and towels. Shikamaru peered around the rock, seeing one towel lying further ahead.

"Hey, Naruto. There's one more up there." Shikamaru pointed around the rock to a white towel lying on the sand.

"Ok, you guys go hide with the camera as planned, I'm gonna get it. Just wait for me in the bush and don't make a sound. They all nodded silently, ducking away with their arms full of clothes. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto crawled forward, only inches away from the towel. His hand reached forward, about to grasp it when a voice stopped him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto looked up, seeing the silhouette of a girl coming closer to him. Panicking, he got up and ran, heading back to the bridge. He could hear feet pounding behind him, making him run faster.

xXx

Hinata stopped her water fight with Ino, looking to the shore. She saw someone crawling toward the water. Squinting her eyes, she made out the form of a boy wearing a black hoodie.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The boy ran away at the sound of her voice, sprinting down the bridge. Scrambling out of the water, Hinata picked up the towel, not noticing that it was the last one, or hearing her friends calling out to her.

Running as fast as she could, she began to gain on the person in front of her, her towel being held firmly to her body. Just a few feet behind him, she jumped, bringing him down with her. Tumbling to the ground the hood of the jacket came off, Hinata landing on top of the persons chest.

Naruto looked up, still surprised that she had caught up so fast. His blue eyes connected with her lavender ones and a blush came over his face. The only thoughts that were coming to him were that she was beautiful and she was on top of him, not to mention only wearing a towel. She scanned his face, her eyes harsh.

"What were you doing over there? Why were you trying to steal my towel?" Her face was a mix of anger and curiosity, her voice loud. Leaning closer, she studied his face, taking in every detail. Naruto just stared, mesmerized by the girl. "Hey, stop staring and answer me." Just as Naruto opened his mouth to answer, a light flashed over the two, sweeping the surrounding area.

"Ok, you filthy children, come out. I know you're there." Hearing the shrill voice of Mrs. Yasu, Hinata rolled away from Naruto, falling smoothly back into the water. Naruto scrambled away, running the short distance to his cabin.

xXx

Hinata swam through the water, careful not to get noticed. She made her way back to her cabin, finding all her friends huddled on the couch wearing their robes. Sakura saw her walk in and instantly got up to see her.

"Oh my god, are you ok? Did you catch the weirdo who stole all of our clothes?" Hinata looked at her, a small smile on her face.

"No, sorry. Mrs. Yusa showed up. But I did manage to see that perv." Walking to the couch she picked up the last robe and slipped it on, sitting comfortably in an armchair. "He stole our clothes?" Ino nodded, Tenten focusing on her game boy. "That's weird. The boy I caught wasn't carrying any clothes." Everyone sat in silence, thinking over what had happened.

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night guys." Ino got up, yawning, and walked down the hall to her room.

"Yeah, me too. Night girls." Sakura followed Ino, taking the room beside hers.

"Yeah, 'night Hinata." Tenten headed off to bed, silently closing the door behind her. Sighing, Hinata closed her eyes, thinking over what had happened, and what she would do to that boy if she ever met him again.

xXx

Naruto stared out hi window, watching as the light disappeared further down the lake and a slender form rise out of the water. A loud bang was heard as three slightly pissed off boys ran into the room.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Naruto nervously scratched his head looking up at the three angry faces.

"I thought you were going to meet us in the bush, you know the plan." Neji looked out the window, his eyes searching.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I was kinda chased away by an angry girl." Naruto rose from his seat, coming face to face with the others.

"Oh, we didn't see that, but we did see the angry girl." A sly smile formed over Sasukes face, his hand right hand, bringing up a video camera.

"So, you got her on tape? Yup. Couldn't see much, but what we got works." Sasuke answered smoothly.

"Yeah, it was too dark, so the video isn't very good." Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, already bored.

"Well, lets see what we got." Sasuke promptly hooked up the camera, turning on the TV. All four of them sat and watched as a slender figure rose from the water. Like Shikamaru had said, they couldn't see much, but they could definitely see her very curvy features.

"Well, I think that shall make for great black mail to get those girls to do what we want." Naruto leaned back against the couch, hands folded behind his head.

"Yeah, lets just hope we share chore duty with them. That way we don't have to do a thing." Neji stood, stretching, heading off to his room. "Well, goodnight."

Sasuke also left, waving to them as he walked away. With that Shikamaru rose, walking to his room. "Yeah, I think I'll go read. See ya tomorrow Naruto." Naruto stayed in the dark room, looking out his window to the cabin the girl had entered. A smile crossed his face as he thought about her, and all the fun he was gonna have messing with her.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done, and think im finally thinking of something to put in facing you. so...yeah ok. review on it please. and since this last part seemed kind of 'pervy' and im clearing it up. The boys did not see anything beyond inapropriate. they saw some sure, but not much. i dont want to make them out to be major pervs, cuz they're not. It's just something they did, as blackmail. its not like theyre going to watch it over and over again...please dont think theyre gross sick people. Theyre more evil than pevy... 


	3. lessons of torture

Disclaimer: me no own naruto

AN ok. anther chapter! yay! im just letting you know, there is a very small sakura bashing in here. sorry. i just couldnt resist. but dont take sasukes words out of context. he really does like sakura. and also, all the etiquette stuff that i put in this entire story, im telling you now, im making it up. except the dancing. im getting help on that one. and on that note, id like to thank my friend juli for helping me on this chapter. i was having serious character issues.ok.so. hope you like. R&R please!

And yes, Hinata and Neji are related. That comes out in this chapter.

Sorry, dude...or dudette...i cant tell you any of the pranks that will happen. but no this, a pissed naruto makes a very harmful prank happen. and also, a prank was the inspiraton for this story, so you know that one will be good.

* * *

The loud sound of a trumpet blowing blared through the camps PA system, effectively awaking all the sleeping campers. While most grumbled and complained while threatening to blow up the camp when they left, one in particular had a rough morning.

Hinata was on the ground, the sound of the trumpet having made her fall out of bed. Sitting up, she untwisted herself from her mass of covers and crawled over to the bedside table. Her lavender eyes peered over the edge, staring at the digital clock. Her eyes widened as she grabbed it, bringing it closer to her face. Throwing the clock against the wall in anger, she lay back down on her bed, mumbling angrily to herself. Just as she was relaxing, the trumpet once again blared sending her jumping off her bed, but this time it was accompanied by a voice.

"Get up, children. Your classes start in twenty minutes." Mrs. Yasu's voice rang through the camp, resounding inside peoples heads. Hinata quickly stood, slamming open the bathroom door. Walking in, she saw a clock on the wall, her eyes narrowing into small slits.

"It's freakin' five in the morning. I hate this freakin' camp with its stupid…earliness!" Hinata went through her routine quickly, taking a quick shower and throwing on some clothes. Still brushing her hair, she ran into the kitchen, a random piece of toast flying at her face.

"Shit. What the hell was that?" Hinata moved last second, barely dodging the toast, and turned to her friends. They all looked at her and started laughing.

"Sorry, guess I just thought you would catch it, here." Sakura apologized, handing her another piece of toast.

"How long till class starts?" Hinata asked in between bites, still running a comb through her long hair. Ino got up and placed her dishes in the sink, knowing one of them would get it later.

"In about…five minutes. We should probably go." She turned back around, leaning against the counter. She wore white short shorts and a baby blue T, her hair split into two high ponytails.

"I don't get why we start so early, it makes no sense. It's like they're trying to torture us." Tenten stared down at her plate, her eyes bored. Leaning back, her black hoodie, rode up, showing her stomach and the beginning of her tan cargo capris. Hopping up, she left her plate on the table and went to the fridge, taking out a water bottle.

"Well, duh Tenten, this is a place where they try to make bad kids go good. It's going to be strict." Sakura said matter-of-factly, her sparkling green eyes complimenting the brown color of her short skirt. The thin straps of her tank top lying smoothly on her skin, the electric blue color of it blending nicely with her skirt.

"I told you guys not to come. Now come on, lets get going." Hinata's baggy black pants reached past her feet, her dark purple sleeveless top falling nicely over her petite figure. Walking to the door, she threw it open, Showing them a still dark sky. The others followed, none of them fully awake yet.

xXx

Naruto sat up, running a hand through his unruly blonde locks. Swinging himself out of bed, he made his way to his bathroom, getting dressed for the day. He walked slowly to the kitchen, sitting down to a bowl of cereal. Still not awake, he laid his head down, yawning loudly.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, his black hair still a little wet from his morning shower. Stopping, he raised an eyebrow to the sleeping blonde. Looking around, he grabbed his own cereal, sitting across from his friend.

Shikamaru walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Sasuke. "What's up with Naruto?"

"Not much, you know him, his brain probably cant keep up with his body, poor guy just had to be born dumb." Sasuke said just as Neji walked into the room, already eating a pop tart.

"Come on, we gotta go. Classes start in like five minutes, and we have to go to the girls side of the lake for some lame etiquette class." Neji threw a bunch of papers on the table, Sasuke picking them up. Scanning over them quickly, he let out a short laugh.

"Hmm. Looks like the dobe's got a different schedule than us." Sasuke left his bowl by the sink, and walked over to Naruto, hitting him harshly on the head. Naruto awoke with a start, rubbing the sore spot. "Come on, we have to go."

All the boys left their cabin, walking quickly to the building on the far end of the lake.

xXx

Hinata stepped into the room, taking a seat at the fancily decorated table. Sakura sat to her right and Tenten and Ino to her left. The room they had entered was very impressive. It looked as though it was decorated for a ball. Intricate gold carvings were placed around the room, the bright lights shining on the silver cutlery. The whole room gave off an expensive glow that caught the attention of all the students.

Tenten was already playing with one of the knives, throwing it in the air and catching it effortlessly. "Is it safe to have a place like this on campus? I mean, there are delinquents here, you'd think they'd steal all of it."

"Oh, don't worry about that, we have dozens of security cameras in here. That way, I can see all the despicable things you nasty little children do." Mrs. Yusa came up behind Tenten, her hand hitting her in the back, forcing her to sit up straight. She walked briskly to the stage, clearing her throat to get everyones attention.

"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Yusa. I am your etiquette teacher. I will help you." She began to pace, her thin hands playing with a long metal stick that she carried. Stepping off of the stage, she walked around the table, looking at each persons face. "I will teacher you to dance, dine, walk, and talk. You will make a mistake, and I will make sure you never make that mistake again." She brought the metal stick down hard on a boy's shoulder who had been playing with his cell phone, a resounding whack echoing around the room. Leaving the cowering boy, she continued her walk around the table. "You will talk when I tell you to, you will breath when I tell you to, and you will think when I tell you to. I am the master in this room, and you are filthy untrained dogs." Finishing her circle, she came to a stop, putting on a fake smile. "Now, your first exercise will be to introduce yourselves to each other. Do it respectfully, no loud yelling or street slang. Girls simply curtsy to boys and nod your head politely to other girls. And boys bow to the girls and shake hands with other boys. Go!" All the students rose, mingling with each other.

Hinata walked around the room, introducing herself to several people. Running into someone, she quickly backed up and curtsied, bowing her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Hinata looked up, her lavender eyes meeting bright blue. Naruto stared back at her, his face dumbfounded.

"YOU!" they both jumped back, pointing accusingly at each other, both wearing unhappy expressions. Hinata's pale eyes met sparkling blue, locking onto each other.

"Hinata. Do you know him?" Sakura walked up behind her, her green eyes looking over Naruto in curiosity. Her vision moved over to Hinata, awaiting an answer. Tenten and Ino also came up behind her, interested in what was happening.

"Yeah. This is the perv who was watching us yesterday." Hinata stepped forward, poking Naruto in the chest harshly with her finger. "Kinda sad isn't it. The only way he can get close to a girl is by spying on her." Hinata shook her head sadly, giving him a pitiful look, a sly smile on her lips.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by his friends coming up behind him.

"Hey Naruto, who's the girl?" Sasuke clasped a hand on his shoulder, leaning into him as he looked over Hinata, a smirk on his face.

Naruto was once again interrupted, this time by Neji. "HINATA?!?!" Neji looked at Hinata, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"NEJI?!?!" Hinata gawked back, looking at her shocked cousin.

"Wait, you know her?" Naruto stared at Neji, his voice loud.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Neji was still staring at Hinata, wondering what she was doing there.

"Neji, your friends with the guy who tried to see me naked?" Hinata was yelling, not caring who was listening to her.

"Saw you naked- what, that means you were the girl- and the tape- and- oh god." Neji covered his face, trying to force the mental image of his naked cousin out of his mind.

"What? Will someone please explain?" Hinata looked around, ready to hit something. Her long dark hair swung around her head, falling into her confused face.

"Children, if you would please, BE QUIET! I am TRYING to teach a class here. You two," Mrs. Yusa's long pale finger pointed to Hinata and Naruto, her face red. "get out of my classroom. NOW! Take your filthy selves, and wait outside." She pointed to the door, her arm shaking in anger.

"Yes mam. It would be an honor to wait outside your lovely classroom." Hinata curtsied, flashing a fake smile to the stern woman. Standing straight, she skipped to the door, winking back at the teacher. Naruto followed her out, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Great, now we have to wait out here." Naruto fell to the floor, his back resting against the wall of the building. Hinata sat next to him, her head leaning on the wall, tilted toward Naruto.

"What, don't wanna spend time with little ol' me?" Hinata's smile dropped, her face bored. "It's Naruto right?"

"Yeah." He looked to her, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Well, Naruto, as a fellow delinquent, I have to say that it is a pleasure to meet you, even if you are a sneaking perv." Hinata stuck out her hand, a smirk on her face. Naruto shook it, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Don't need to worry about me doing that again." Naruto looked away, rolling his eyes.

Hinata paused, wondering what he meant. A few ideas ran through her head, pulling her into her thoughts for a moment. Pushing them all to the side, she focused back on the blonde boy in front of her. Leaning forward, her smirk changing into a slight frown. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Naruto turned back slightly, peering at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Nothing…Nothing at all."

The calm lavender color of her eyes turned to steal, sweeping over the now silent boy. Two starling azul eyes met her gaze.

Sighing he turned to her, his arm resting on his bent knee. "You don't exactly…oh, just forget about it."

By now, Naruto had caught her attention. His eyes darted away from her, resting instead on a tree being blown by the wind. Hinata stared at him, waiting for him to speak again. "Just say it."

Naruto let out a series of short laughs, completely taking the Hyuuga by surprise. Hinata pushed her back onto the wall again, eyes closed in thought. The cold air penetrated her thin shirt, sending a cold wave through her body, goose bumps rising on her bare arms. "Fine. But if you refuse to entertain me, then I might as well go back inside. It cold out here and I would absolutely hate to miss the whole class." Sarcasm oozed from her voice at the end, causing Naruto to shoot her a glance.

"Why are you here anyways? You don't exactly seem like the kind of girl who would go around spray painting buildings, if you know what I mean." He looked at her, his eyes searching her face.

Hinata stifled a laugh at the irony of his words, biting her bottom lip in the effort. Looking straight ahead, she gazed across the bare garden, watching as the leaves and petals ran across it. "Just so you know, looks can be deceiving." Her tone was playful, making Naruto even more interested. She folded her legs into her, hugging them securely to her chest. A cold wind tore through the area, pulling at her dark tresses and stinging her eyes.

Both sat in still silence, watching the clouds go by. Naruto turned his head, eyeing Hinata with concern. She was shivering in the cold, running her hands up and down her arms. Suppressing the urge to warm himself, the boy lazily stood up, haphazardly offering Hinata his hand. She stared at it in surprise before taking it and pulling herself up, her tiny hand fitting securely into his much larger one. A flush flashed across Narutos tanned face before he quickly turned away, changing the previous subject.

"So, we've got two options, we either stay here and freeze our butts off, or we get out of here before what's-her-name stick up her ass comes back." He looked directly at her now, gauging her reaction.

Hinata raised a brow, violet eyes widening. She wasn't worried about expulsion from the camp or what her teachers/father would do, she could deal with that if it came. She didn't know what they would do, or how long they would do it, but she didn't care. This would be fun. Nodding in ascent to the blonde, a smirk returned to her face as she gracefully strode after the boy. At any rate, whatever he had planned had to be better than what they would be doing in class. A sudden noise startled Hinata, causing her to turn around, coming face to face with a very close view of Mrs. Yusa.

"Lovely news my filthy, vial little delinquents," she crowed, metal crop twitching across her leg. "You can return to class now. Everyone has picked a partner for their etiquette training and since you two are the only ones left you get to be with each other." She slapped the metal rod forcefully against her palm, cool eyes boring into Hinata, daring her to flinch. The girl calmly returned her own steely gaze. She had dealt with much worse and much more intimidating people before. She could handle one more witch glaring at her. Eyes still firmly glued on her mentor's, Hinata gave her an overly exaggerated smile, nodding her head politely. With a slight grunt, Mrs. Yusa turned around, walking briskly back to the classroom. Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance as they slowly followed the woman.

The blonde rubbed his head, tilting it in the direction of the girl. "Well, looks like we're partners."

A sly smile stretched over her face as she looked up to him. "Yeah, just try to keep up." Laughing to herself, Hinata walking into the golden room, leaving a slightly stunned Naruto to follow.

xXx

Dark blue hair clashed against a white table clothe as Hinata slept, her head rested on the table.

"Hinata." Naruto prodded her in the shoulder, not earning any response. "Hinata!" She shot up right, eyes wide. Looking ahead, she stared at Narutos face, placed right in front of hers, not comprehending what was going on.

"What?" She shook her head, backing away from the blonde. They had been in etiquette class for six hours and she was bored out of her mind.

"Mrs. Yusa is coming. She's making rounds asking questions about stuff. And your not much of a challenge for me if you're sleeping you know." Naruto leaned back in his seat, giving her a smug look. Hinata rolled her eyes, straightening herself as Mrs. Yusa came over to their table.

"You, girl, when exiting a room with an adult in it, what do you do?" She stared down at Hinata, her eyes mocking.

Looking her straight in the eyes, Hinata replied with confidence. "Well, you do different things under different circumstances. For example, when your father has a business partner over and needs to talk to him in private, he will kindly look to you and ask you to leave. At which point you nod politely and silently leave the room. When closing the door behind you, you go back onto your knees, bow and slide it closed, not lingering afterward."

Mrs. Yusa looked down with a sour look on her face. "Right. What do you do when guest come over for dinner?"

"You greet them at the door, offering to take their coats, if you don't have maids to do it. Answer the appropriate questions and politely side step the not appropriate questions. During dinner, if you are the youngest in your family, you make polite conversation with the youngest child, only eating the minimum. When diner is done, you silently wait until the adults are done, at which point you politely excuse yourself, leaving them to their talking." Hinatas smile grew, seeing Mrs. Yusa's stunned expression. Naruto sat across from her, his mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief. Her thin lips open, ready to ask another question, when the clock on the wall let off a small high pitched chime. Mrs. Yusa turned to the class, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, class is over. Be here tomorrow at the same time. Come in, don't talk, and sit with your partners. Now, get out." All the students rose, mumbling to themselves about how much they hate the class. Hinata rose, stretching her muscles tiredly. Walking to the door, she pushed it open, leaning against the wall on the outside. Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a knife, absently playing with it. _'I've been hanging out with Tenten too much.'_ Shoving the knife back into her pocket she sighed, her mind wandering.

"Hinata. Hello? Hinata!" Ino stood in front of her, tapping her on the shoulder. "Come on. It's lunch time." Hinata nodded, quietly following them.

"Hey, Tenten, how was your partner. I saw how you paired with that hott guy named Neji." Sakura giggled to herself, daintily covering her mouth with her hand. Her green eyes sparkled as she saw a faint blush spread over the other girls cheeks, her own brown eyes darting away.

"He was ok, you know. Nothing special." Tenten fidgeted with her knife, running the blade along her smooth finger. Ino tilted her head, looking her up and down, her face unbelieving.

"He was nothing special then why are you blushing?" Inos smirk only grew larger as Tentens blush deepened.

"Oh yeah, and what about you with that pony tailed guy, huh? I saw how you were looking at him." Tenten pointed an accusing finger at Ino. Her blue eyes narrowed as she pushed the finger away, turning her head to the side.

"You mean Shikamaru? Please, like I would ever like that lazy good for nothing boy."

"Oh please, you were practically drooling, like the pig you are." Pink hair blew in the breeze as they turned a corner, a confident look on her face.

"Oh please forehead, what about that raven hair guy you're with? You seem pretty cozy with him." Ino shot back at Sakura, a pink tinge covering the pink haired girls face.

"Well, I have to admit, Sasuke it hot, but there's nothing going on between us, swear." Sakura waved her hands in front of her, defending herself.

"Sure there isn't. We believe you." Tenten opened the door to the mess hall, her sarcastic voice echoing slightly in the opened doorway. They all walking in, quickly walking through the line and sitting at an open table.

"Hey, Hinata, what happened with you and that Naruto guy? Is he really a perv?" Sakura looked to Hinata, her nose wrinkled from the thought of Hinata associating with a pervert.

"He's actually not. Not really any way. I'm actually not sure how to describe him just yet, but yeah, he's an ok partner." Hinata looked down to her food, not really hungry.

"You're not sure? How can you not know?" Ino asked. Hinata merely shrugged, making the other girl sigh. "Well, I guess you'll find out when we get to the ball room dancing portion. She said we were starting tomorrow right?" Sakura and Tenten nodded. Hinata shot her head up, confused by what was going on.

"Wait, ball room dancing? When was this decided?" Hinata stood up from her seat, throwing her still full tray in the trash at the end of the table.

"Let me guess, you were sleeping and when she came over to ask questions at the end you answered them politely and yet like a total bitchy know it all. Is that close?" Hinata looked at Tenten in surprise.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

"Please. How could I not know. I mean, I've only been your best friend for what? Seven years?" Tentens brown eyes connected with Hinata's giving her a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Listen, I gotta go. I've got PE next and unlike you guys, I don't have an extra hour break before it starts. Bye. Feel free to miss me. And remember me as I am, not as I was. Love ya. Bye!" Hinata was still yelling to them from outside the building, her loud voice carrying through the walls.

xXx

Naruto watched Hinata smugly answer the questions in detail, as if reciting a well visited memory. He could faintly hear the bell chiming in the background, the annoying teacher saying something about something. He watched his partner rise and walk out of the room, her face down. Shaking his head, he walked over to his own friends, exiting through the door opposite Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, what happened out there? You know between you and that girl?" Shikamaru came up to him, talking in a lower voice. Although he was being quiet, the topic instantly drew the attention of both Sasuke and Neji.

"Oh you mean Hinata?" Naruto looked up in thought, then a sly smile came over his face. "Well, we did a little of not to mention the way we . Oh and she's especially good at . Yup, it was fun." Neji jumped the boy, punching him hard across the face, sending his unruly blonde hair spraying into his eyes.

"Naruto you better not have done that to my cousin! If you so much as touch her I will kill you! You understand me?" Neji hit him hard in the chest before being pulled off by Sasuke. "God damn Naruto. Don't you dare corrupt her innocent mind!"

"Neji chill. I'm sure Naruto's just kidding. Like any girl would actually do that with him. Not to mention a hot one like her." Sasuke murmured the last part, but it didn't escape the ears of the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke! Don't say that. She's my cousin for god's sake." Neji pulled out of his grasp, straightening out his shirt and smoothing down his long flowing brown hair. By this time Naruto was standing, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"Gees Neji, I was joking. You didn't have to hit me. But honestly, all we did was talk and not even all that much." Naruto looked up to Neji, a pout on his face. "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned with that girls with buns in her hair? You were staring at her pretty much the whole time."

"Tenten is a nice girl and I enjoy having her as my partner." Neji gave them a look telling them not to push the subject and instead pushing it onto Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke?"

"Well, my partner is hot, and she's nice. Not to mention she's not obsessive like all my fan girls. But…she's not quite as hot as Hinata. I mean, HER body is just so-" Sasuke was moving his hands in an hourglass shape when cut off.

"Sasuke." Neji said warningly.

"I know. I know. Shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes, landing them on the still silent Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, what's up with yours?"

"Whatever. She's ok. She's pretty and smart, but she talks too much." Shikamaru shrugged, shoving his hands further into his pocket. All the boys walked quietly to the cafeteria, grabbing random objects and throwing them on their plates. Naruto looked over at the clock, nearly chocking on his food.

"Crap. I gotta go, I'm late." Naruto ran out of the room, making his way to the gym.

xXx

Hinata ran into the gym, hurriedly going over to the table with the gym clothes on them. Scanning the sizes, she sighed dejectedly. The only sizes they had left for girls were an xxs for the shirt and large long for the shorts. Grabbing them, she headed into the girls locker room.

Hinata walked out five minutes later, catching everyone in the gyms attention. Her shirt was too small, resulting in it being extremely tight over her chest and perfectly snug on her flat stomach, the only real problem being it couldn't reach past her belly button. Her shorts, which were much too large, sagged lower on her, riding extremely low on her wide hips, the leg ending just below her knees. Her hair was made in two separate loose braids much like her first day, adding to her cute look. Walking to her right, she picked up a basketball, bouncing it carelessly, not noticing the stares. The bouncing stopped as an arm encircled her bare waist, the ball landing smoothly between her two outstretched hands.

xXx

Naruto walked out of the locker room in his PE clothes, looking around the room. Everyone looked so lame in their red shorts and baggy white shirts. Hearing another door open, he looked over. Everyone watched as Hinata walked out of the room, her clothes actually making her look even hotter. He watched as she absentmindedly picked up a basketball and began to play with it, just bouncing it in one spot. Walking up to the girl, he smoothly wrapped his arms around her thin waist from behind, crossing his arms in front of her. He noticed her movements stop and her head tilt away from his so she could see his face. Her pale eyes looked into his bright blue and she looked away again, recognizing him.

"Can I help you?" her voice wasn't mean, it was more playful with a harsh air. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him, and that she was already some what comfortable with him by her reaction. Smiling, he rested his chin on her shoulder, nudging her silky hair out of the way.

"Actually, you can. It seems as though you've stolen my heart. I was wondering if you could give it back." Naruto playfully replied, laughing while saying it. He rocked his hips gently from side to side, rocking her with him.

"Right, of course. Good line. Get that from a book?" Hinata laughed, bouncing the ball again.

"Nope. First thing that came to mind." Naruto tightened his arms, making her drop the ball. It hit her feet and rolled, running into the door. Just as that happened, the door swung open, showing an older man with brown hair in a ponytail and grey streaks. He too wore PE clothes and had a long scare over the bridge of his nose. Seeing him walk into the room, Hinata broke from Narutos grasp, pulling herself behind the taller boy, attempting to hide. "What are you doing?" He tried to turn around, but she clung to the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Shhh! Pretend I'm not here." Hinata looked around him and quickly ducked back behind him.

"Why?" Naruto looked straight ahead, complying with her demand.

"Because. That's Iruka. And lets just say he's not exactly happy with me at the moment." Hinata moved to the side, bringing Naruto with her to hide her from view.

"Really? Man, I haven't seen Iruka in years. Hmmm…he's not aging well. He's already got grey hair." Naruto suppressed a laugh, walking along with the girl.

"Actually, that's kinda my fault." Naruto looked over his shoulder, giving her quizzical look. A loud whistle was blown, drawing his attention back to the gym. Iruka strode to the middle of the floor, giving a smile to the students.

"Ok, kids. I'm going to be your PE teacher this summer. Now, don't worry, I'm not evil like Mrs. Yusa. I think you're going to actually like this class. Ok, today we'll be running. But I'm going to go ahead and assign partners for the later sessions." Iruka looked down at his list, naming off the partners. He paused, coming to a certain name on the list. "HYUUGA?!?!?" We looked around the room, his eyes narrowed. Hinata gently stepped out from behind Naruto, looking straight at Iruka.

'_Well, since it can't be helped.'_ "Yes, _sensei_? How can I be of assistance to you this fine day?" Naruto looked at her, noticing her change in attitude. Iruka strode over to her, his finger pointing directly into her face.

"HA! I told you, you would get punished for what you did to me! HA! Lets see what the smooth talker has to say now!" His face was red, and spit was flying from his mouth. He leaned back, his hands on his hips, and gave an evil cackle, earning the freaked out stares of the people around him.

"But, now I get to spend my whole summer with you. And what could be more fun and special?" Hinata clasped her hands together in front of her chest, a smile on her face. "Now, _sensei_, if you be so kind as to tell me my partner, it'd be much appreciated." Smiling still, she stepped back to Narutos side.

"I'm watching you, Hyuuga. And I'll get you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, yeah. Watching, catching. In case you don't know, you've said it all before." She waved her hand before her face, dismissing his threat.

"Fine. Hyuugas partner is Kiba. You two wait over there." He pointed his hand in the general direction of the track field. Shrugging her shoulders Hinata headed off to the field, blowing a kiss to Iruka. All the guys watched her leave, including Naruto.

xXx

Hinata sauntered out of the room, taunting Iruka. She knew that toying with him might not be the smartest thing to do, but it was the most entertaining. She walked to the track, plopping down on the grass patch near the end.

"Hey, are you Hyuuga?" Hinata turned around, seeing a tall boy with brown hair and eyes smiling down at her.

"Call me Hinata. And you are?" Hinata motioned for him to join her, patting the soft grass beside her. He sat next to her, leaning back on his hands.

"The names Kiba. I'm your partner." He gave her a dazzling smile, his body moving closer to hers. Hinata closed her eyes, lying down on her back.

"Well, Kiba. Just letting you know, Iruka hates me so he's probably going to make me do extra stuff, and by association, you'll have to do them too. So, sorry you got stuck with a partner like me." Kiba had been staring at Hinatas body, his eyes roaming over her. Her eyes opened to look up at him and he snapped his attention to her face.

"Naw. I'm happy that I'm your partner. I don't normally get to hang out with pretty girls like you." Hinata propped herself up on her elbows, as Kiba moved closer, his hand brushing over hers.

"Well then, I take back my apology." Hinata looked Kiba in the eye, a mischievous smile on her face. Kiba gave a small laugh, looking over the girl. _'I could get use to being around her. Not to mention she seems to know Naruto.'_

xXx

Naruto was sitting on a bench, staring across the field. His partner beside him was still talking, her mouth moving constantly. "So, I told her that she would never be able to fit into that dress since she has like man shoulders. Naruto, are you even listening?"

"What? Oh, sorry Tanya. Right, man shoulders." Naruto turned to the blonde girl next to him, flashing her a smile and quickly looking back to what he was staring at. Tanya's light brown eyes followed his gaze, landing on two people sitting together on the grass, further down the field. Her eyes narrowed, looking back at the blonde next to her. _'Stupid Hinata. She just has to get the attention of every guy that I like. Well, not this time.'_

"Hey, Naruto. What are you looking at?" Tanya, leaned over closed, her shoulder leaning on his arm.

"Nothing, just looking around." Naruto continued to stare ahead, his voice loud. Tanya looked over at Hinata again, seeing the boy she was with leaning over her as she laid down. An evil grin spread over her face, her body moving closer to Narutos.

"Hey, you see that girl over there? The one with the purple hair? That's my friend Hinata." Naruto turned to her, looking her in the eyes.

"You know Hinata?"

"Of course I do. We've been friends for like ever. How do you know her?" Tanya asked innocently, giving Naruto a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, she's my partner in etiquette class." Naruto glanced back at Hinata, his attention returning to Tanya, curious to hear more.

"Oh, well, I don't want to talk bad about her. But, I really should warn you." Tanya stopped, seeing that she had Narutos undivided attention, suppressing a smile. "She's kind of a user. She draws boys in with her looks and money. She pretends to like them and then dumps them, breaking their hearts. She's had at least twenty boy friends this year. Not to mention how she's also sort of a slut. She's not exactly innocent if you know what I mean. That's one of the reasons that she was sent here. Her dad doesn't want her to get pregnant. But don't tell her I told you. She's kind of sensitive about it." Naruto looked back at Hinata, shock apparent on his face. Tanya smiled, quickly taking it away as he looked back at her.

"Really? She doesn't seem like that kind of person." A frown graced his lips, making him all the cuter in Tanya's eyes.

"Yeah well, she hides it. That's part of her plan. But, don't think she's a bad person. I'm just telling you this because I don't want to see you hurt." Tanya placed her small hand on his shoulder, comforting the boy. Naruto wasn't entirely sure if she was telling the truth, but he didn't have a reason to believe that she was lying.

Iruka walked onto the field, motioning them all over. "Ok, we'll start the day by running and then we'll move on to football, boys against girls. And since all you girls look tough, it's tackle." Iruka blew his whistle and everyone began to run.

xXx

'_Oh…my god. I am going to die.' _Hinata ran around the track, finishing her twelfth lap. She had been running with Kiba in the beginning, but she ditched him when he wouldn't stop "accidentally" bumping into her. She heard Iruka blow his whistle, signaling for them to stop. Bending over with her hands on her knees, she stopped to catch her breath, the sun beating down on her. Walking over to the football field, she sat on the ground, resting while the teams assembled.

"Ok, class. I was watching you all while you ran, and girls, I think that if you want to win, Hinata should be your wide receiver." Hinata shot up, confused.

"What?!? But, I don't know how to play football." She walked over to Iruka, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, I'm the coach and I say you're wide receiver." He shoved the ball into Hinatas hand and walked away, laughing evilly. "Lets play!"

Hinata handed the ball to another team mate, and stood at the end of the line. Given the signal, she ran looking back at the quarterback. The ball was thrown right to her. Jumping up, she grabbed it, and ran. _'ok. Right. Football. I just need to get to the goal. Crap, I don't see the net thing…wait. Is that football? AH! I don't know!' _Hinata just kept running making her way to the end. She was almost there when she ran into a very solid mass, sending her and it, to the ground.

A blonde blur flashed before her when she fell, her body landing heavily. Hinata angrily pushed herself up, placing her hands on the ground for support. Two blue eyes met her smoldering gaze. A deep scarlet hue marred her face, as Hinata found herself in the same position she had been in two nights ago at the lake. A flush crawled up the back of her neck, catching her off guard. Sitting up straighter, she straddled Narutos hips, earning suggestive whistles for the awkward position, from several other boys. Clearing her throat, Hinata tried to roll off of Naruto, finding him holding her securely around her waist. Realizing what he was doing, Naruto let go, allowing her to push herself up into a standing position. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat embarrassed. Iruka walked up, clapping mockingly. Hinata raised her brows, turning a cool look on the older man.

"Wonderful job Hinata" he chortled, attempting to conceal a full-fledged laugh. "but try running into the end zone next time."

The rest of the day was spent playing football, each team taking serious hits. Hinata hung in he back, her body hurting from all the exercise. The sun had set, and all she wanted was take a shower and sleep. For the last two hours she was just sitting near the side line, completely ignoring Irukas annoying yelling. Rubbing her neck, she sighed. _'It's only the first day and I already want to go home. How sad.'_ Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of black shoes. Looking up, she saw Kiba standing in front of her, smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" Not even waiting for an answer, he sat beside her, his face close to hers.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you." She looked over at him, her face void of any emotion. She was too tired to care anymore. She was a smart mouthed prankster, not a hard core juvi who runs from cops all day, this type of exercise was too exhausting.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to eat diner with me?" Kiba gave her a hopeful look and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure, but not tonight, I am way too tired." Saying that, Hinata yawned her head falling onto Kibas shoulder in exhaustion.

"Fine, but tomorrow night you're all mine. And we hang out after dinner." He looked at her closed eyes, his face moving closer.

"Ok, whatever you want." Hinata was barely awake now, not even paying attention to what she was saying.

Iruka walked to the center of the field, blowing his whistle. Everybody stopped, rubbing their sore bodies. Naruto, who had been playing pretty much the whole time limped over to him, exhausted. He looked around and saw Hinata with Kiba, her head on his shoulder and his head close to hers. Anger bubbled inside of him seeing them like that, but he ignored it and instead listened to Iruka.

"Ok, tomorrow you'll all be doing chores so I won't see you, but come back the next day on time, oh and next time," Iruka was walking down the field, approaching the sleeping Hyuuga. "DON'T SLEEP IN MY CLASS!" Hinata jumped, landing on her feet, her eyes wide open. "Your curfew is in 30 minutes, so hurry to get dinner." With that Iruka left, and the kids dispersed. Naruto walked away from the field at a leisurely pace, back to the locker rooms. He changed quickly and walked back out, seeing the retreating figure of the tired Heiress. Sighing, he walked back to his cabin, not even bothering to get dinner.

Walking down the long path, he reached his cabin and walked up to the door, pulling open the screen.

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Kiba, walking up to the cabin next to his.

"Oh, hey Kiba. What's up?" Naruto stepped away from the door, walking to the edge of his porch, trying to keep his voice low incase his friends were inside.

"Not much, but a….." Kiba walked over to the end of his own deck, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "I got a date with that Hyuuga girl tomorrow. It's gonna be sweet." He could barely hold back his triumphant grin when he saw Narutos smile drop.

"Oh, you're going out with Hinata?" Naruto tried to hide the sadness and anger in his voice, coughing a little in the middle of his sentence.

"Well, we are stuck here so it's not like we can do much. But, we're gonna eat dinner together and then she's going to come hang out here. And who knows, anything could happen." Kiba loved getting under Narutos skin, and Hinata was perfect to do so. He actually liked her and Naruto did too. If he got her, he could hold it over Narutos head for a very long time.

Naruto looked back at his cabin, wishing he had just gone inside. His anger was over coming the sad and he was going to explode. "Yeah, who knows. Well, I got to go Kiba, talk to you later." Naruto hurried inside, Kiba watching his flustered actions with a smirk.

Naruto threw the door open, stomping into the room. Sasuke came out from the kitchen after hearing the noise, giving him a funny look.

"What's up with you dobe?" Sasuke watched as the angry boy dug through the fridge, pulling out random things.

"Not now teme. I'm really not in the mood." Naruto stormed out of the room, narrowly missing Neji. Neji walked in, looking behind him, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"What's up with him?" Neji looked to Sasuke, who merely shrugged clearly not in a good mood. Sasuke left leaving Neji alone. "Great. A pissed Naruto makes a calm Sasuke pissed. Need to remember that." Neji said to himself as he began to pick up the mess that Naruto had left behind.

xXx

Hinata trudged along the lake, her feet dipping into the cool waters. She could barely stay awake, her eyes heavy. Reaching her cabin, she pushed open the door, and walked in, leaning for a moment on the closed door.

"Hey, Hinata. How was PE? I had to be better than doing chores all day." Sakura walked through the hallway, turning into the kitchen. Hinata followed her, taking a seat at the kitchen counter, getting comfortable on the wooden stool.

"Actually, it was torture. I swear, if I had to do that everyday, I would seriously die." Hinata laid her head on the table, dropping her PE clothes on the floor. "How was chore duty?"

"Well, it managed to ruined my manicure, that's for sure. PE will be a welcomed change." Ino walked in, eating a pudding cup, her blonde hair down and wet.

"So, what exactly did you do Hinata?" Sakura looked over, a smile on her face. "Hinata?" The only answer she got was the soft breathing of the sleeping girl. A caring smile adorned her face as she gently moved the dark hair out of Hinatas pale face. "Come on, Ino, help me get her to her room."

"Ok." Ino set down the empty container, gently pulling Hinatas arm over her shoulder. "Come on, Hinata. Time for bed." Ino and Sakura laid her down in her bed and shut off the light, leaving the sleeping Hyuuga to her dreams.

* * *

AN: Ok. that was the chapter. hope you liked it. and i will totally update soon!


	4. dating surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however love it!

AN: OK. Hi. it's been a while, i no. sorry about that, bu believe it or not, this is slightly hard. Ok. just so you know, in the last chater when Naruto wasbeig inapropriate about Hinata and Neji jumped him, yeah, there was suppose to be those star things (you know, one thing above the 8 that people use in substitution for cuss word) I dont know if they showed up on your computor but they did not showup on mine so I'm just telling you. Ok and thank you to all yu reviewers out there. you all rock.

And another thing...some of you hav expressed your concerns about the KibaHina side of this story. By saying things like 'I hate Kiba' and 'Kiba sucks, Naruhina forever' and 'it's like he wants to rape her' and also some concern about the kiba bashing. Let me straighten a few things out. I like Kiba. I really do. In the show he kinda rocks. not nearly as much as garra or naruto or lee but he still does. the thing is, in fanfictions i always change things. like with sakura i hate her in the show but i still used her in here and didn't make her out to be evil. but dont worry peoples, this is a naruhina, not a kibahina. it shall all work out.

And dont worry love comes and goes, im still working on facing you. its just that that story is way more complex than this one so it's harder. but ive almost got the chapter done.

* * *

Hinata woke up early, having gone to bed early the day before. It was only 3:00 and she was already dressed and ready. Her hair was down, and pulled over her right shoulder. Walking into the kitchen, she wore dark jean pants, an open black zip up hoodie and a plain white tank top underneath. Searching through the fridge, she pulled out a yogurt. Walking over to the window, she stared across the lake, eating slowly. Her eyes trailed over it, the moon still shining down on it. Leaving a note telling her friends that she already left, she walked out of the cabin, feeling the brisk cool air. Walking to the large building, she tried to pull the doors open, finding them locked. Sighing, she slid down the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on top, burying her face in her knees, hiding from the wind. She had a good hour or two until class starts and she was already bored. Her long hair fell onto the floor, pooling around her and shifting as the wind blew. 

xXx

Naruto walked out of his cabin, looking up at the dark sky. His frustration and anger had been growing steadily through the night and he needed to move. Pulling a dark red jacket over black shirt, he jumped down the steps, stopping for a second to look over at his neighboring cabin where Kiba was probably sleeping at the moment. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he set off at a fast pace, sorting through his various thoughts. _'Maybe Tanya was right. Maybe Hinata really is just a user. But she wouldn't do anything with Kiba, right? No, she wouldn't. Grrr! I need to stop thinking about her!'_ He stormed around the side of the building, stopping when he saw a familiar form on the ground. All the anger and frustration left his body as he walked up to her, dropping down beside her, his back resting on the wall.

"Hey." Naruto spoke gently, his head inclined to the sky. Hinatas head shot up, surprised to hear Narutos voice.

"Hey." She whispered. Naruto looked over, a little surprised by her soft tone.

"How long you been sitting here?" A small smile spread over his face just from seeing her.

"Oh, I don't know, about an hour or so. Hard to tell when the sun isn't up yet." Her violet eyes looked up, staring at the dark sky. Naruto looked at her face as she turned to him, giving him a happy smile.

"So, I hear you have a date with Kiba tonight." Naruto looked down, a faint blush on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date, but yeah, we're hanging out tonight. Why? Ya' jealous?" Naruto snapped back to her, seeing a smirk on her face. She leaned closer to him, her eyes boring into his.

"N-No. Why would I be?" Naruto stubbornly said, looking away from her.

"I don't know, just thought that you might be." Hinata picked some fuzz off her jacket, sounding bored, if not a little disappointed. Naruto smiled to himself, picking up on her dejected tone.

"You did, huh? That's so cute." Her smile grew, looking back up at him.

"Aww. Boy thinks I'm cute." Hinata put a hand over her heart, her voice high pitched. "Boy is so nice."

"And girl thinks I'm nice." Naruto mimicked her, earning a playful glare. "Girl is so innocent." Hinata stuck her tongue out at Naruto, shaking her head lightly. "Girl shouldn't stick out her tongue unless girl's going to use it."

Hinata moved closer to Naruto, her face nearly touching his. "And boy shouldn't make threats unless boy's going to follow through on them." Naruto was about to answer her when a voice came from behind him.

"Hinata!" Kiba jogged down the hallway, a smile on his face. His smiled faltered when he noticed Naruto, his jogging reducing to a steady walk. "Oh, hey Naruto." Again, Narutos temper flared, his anger bubbling to the surface. Both Hinata and Naruto stood, waving at the other teen.

"Hey Kiba." Hinata smiled in his direction, not noticing Narutos glare.

"Hey." Naruto couldn't keep the malice out of his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the heiress. She gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything, knowing Kiba was listening.

"So, Hinata, I have to get to class, but I wanted to give you this." Kiba pulled out a rose from behind his back, handing the white flower to Hinata. "And to tell you that I'm really looking forward to tonight. Well, I gotta get going, my class is starting. See ya." Walking past Naruto, he gave him a confident smile. "Bye Naruto."

Naruto watched him walk off, using all his will not to jump him. Turning back, he saw the heiress staring down at the flower in her hands.

"It was nice of him to bring you that." Naruto couldn't believe that he was saying that, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Flowers, they're useless, you know." Naruto looked up at her in surprise. That was not the answer he was expecting. "I mean, every time I get one, I know I'm suppose to think about how romantic it is and think it's beautiful. But, I can't help but think 'great what the hell am I suppose to do with this all day?'" Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it. "What?" Hinata looked a little pissed that he was laughing at her, and here she was trying to be nice and share with him.

"Nothing. It's just," Naruto stopped laughing and looked her directly in the eyes, taking another step closer to her. "You are so not like any other girl I've met." Hinata looked deep into his eyes, a smile coming over her. Hearing the click of the door unlocking beside her, she took a step back, resting her hand on the handle. "Aw, boy thinks I'm special. Now come on boy, class is starting." Hinata pushed open the door and stepped inside the already crowded classroom.

"Wait, was that open this whole time?" Naruto caught up to her, his voice quiet.

"No. She must have come in the other door and everyone else just followed her." Hinata took the same seat she had the day before, propping her head up on her hands. "So, looking forward to today's lesson?"

"Not really? Why? Is it something special?" Naruto looked across the table at her, seeing her evil smile.

"No, no. Of course not. Don't know what I was thinking." Hinata looked back around the class laughing to herself.

"Ok, children, like I said, today we begin the dance portion. Now, stand with your partners and get into position." Mrs. Yusa clapped her hands together, motioning for them to hurry. Everyone scrambled around the room, looking for an open spot to stand. Hinata grabbed Narutos hand, leading him to a darker corner of the room. She turned back to him, her face expectant.

"You knew about this didn't you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"And why would you think that? Now, come one, we're suppose to be getting into position." Hinata took a step closer, her body next to his. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Umm…Hinata, I don't know how to dance, so…" Naruto scratched his head, a little embarrassed at what he had just said. Hinata giggled lightly at his face, leaning in closer to him. Her mouth went up to his ear, her breath running down his neck.

"It's ok. I'll teach you." Lowering back onto her heels. His face got even redder, but he nodded, telling her to continue. "Ok, take my right hand, and hold it up here, good." Naruto held her right hand in his left, rising it up to his shoulder, holding it there. "Now, take your right hand and place it, here. Good" Hinata guided his hand to her low hip, setting his hand on he lower back. His blush deepened, causing her smile to grow. "Ok, my hand rests on your shoulder, and now, we are in position. See, it's not that hard." Hinata smiled up at him, her subtle lavender eyes staring into his startling blue ones.

Mrs. Yusa walked over to them, looking over their formation. "For this dance, you need to be closer, and straighten your backs." Walking up to them, she forced the two together, their bodies colliding. Walking away, she pressed a button, making music play out of the hidden speakers. "Remember the count. The box step is four. Now, children, show me what you can do."

Naruto and Hinata began the step, counting out the beats of the music. Naruto stepped on Hinatas foot, making her stumbled, but he managed to catch her before she fell. "Sorry. You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just focus on the count, and don't over step. The dance is fluid and soothing, not choppy and harsh." Hinata moved her hand from his shoulder to behind his back. "Here, I'll guide you. Just move your feet with your body, counter acting to what I do." Naruto nodded, taking her other hand. Hinata applied pressure to his back, moving him into the steps. Her touch was soothing and helped him fall into the steps. After a few minutes, her hand found it's way back to his shoulder, her head leaning solemnly on his chest. The music stopped and he dropped their hands, still holding onto hers firmly. Tilting her head up, Hinata looked into his blue eyes, her own twinkling. "See? I told you you could do it."

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Naruto breathed, looking down at the girl who was still leaning onto his chest.

"Like always." She quipped, bouncing backward. Her right hand stayed firmly in his, not seeming to notice where it was. Naruto however, noticed and kept it that way.

"Ok. Second step. The fox trot, count out three, children. Don't screw this one up too." Mrs. Yusa walked across the room again, starting up new music, hitting a few people who were doing the steps wrong. Naruto once again brought up their intertwined hands, placing his other hand on her lower back, trying to position it like she had it before.

Hinata set her hand on his shoulder, feeling his hand sliding around her back, his face screwed up in concentration. Laughing, she grabbed his hand, settling it in the proper place.

xXx

Pink hair dropped into green eyes as Sakura looked up at the dark boy holding her. His hand was gently caressing her back, steadily sliding lower as the song stretched on. A heavy blush came over her face as she looked down to the ground. She had never danced like this before, and Sasuke was like a pro. Loosing her focus, she accidentally stepped on his foot, earning a muffled curse from the boy.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" Sakura stepped back, her hand covering her mouth. Sasuke straightened up, his spiky black hair falling nicely around his face. His face was void of emotion, but his eyes were kind as he looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come here." Sasuke reached over, pulling her back into his arms. Again they moved to the count, Sakura focusing intently on her feet. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She asked absentmindedly, her full attention on her feet. Sasuke looked down, seeing her cute face scrunched in concentration. A small smile formed over his lips, seeing her in his arms and looking so cute.

"Do you wanna, maybe, have lunch together?" Sakura looked up, a little taken back by what he said. Her green eyes searched his coal ones, her body leaning back a little.

"Seriously?" Sakura could hardly believe that the going-on-emo boy she had gotten to know, even if barely, was asking her this. He hadn't shown any interest in her that she had picked up and yet he was asking her out. Sasuke looked away form her, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, yeah, you know, if you want to. If you don't I understand. I mean I have only known you for about a day now." That was the most Sakura had ever heard the stoic boy say, and the fact that he was saying it to her, made her happy.

"Sasuke, relax, I'd love to have lunch with you." Sakura smiled seeing Sasukes flushed face as he looked back at her. He gave her a small smile and quickly pulled them back into step, leaving her to her thoughts.

xXx

Tentens eyes roamed over the room, looking over the faces of the kids around her. Everyone seemed rather uncomfortable with the close contact, and she was feeling the same. Looking up, she saw the harsh eyes of the Hyuuga looking over her head. Rolling her eyes she focused back on his chest, trying not to think of anything.

Neji fidgeted, feeling something poking him on the shoulder. Looking over, he saw Tenten absentmindedly playing with a knife and it was poking his shoulder. His hand flew off her waist, catching her hand. Her bark brown eyes connected with his, reminding her once again that he and Hinata were related.

"Could you please not do that?" His voice was calm, not really giving off any emotion. Tenten snatched her hand away, shoving her knife back into her pocket.

"Fine. Whatever I'm just bored ok? This class kinda sucks." Tenten replaced her hand on his shoulder, looking into his face.

"Yeah. Well, you know, we could always talk." Neji's suggestion was quiet, his eyes no longer on the brown eyed girl.

"Ok. What do you wanna talk about?" Tenten moved closer, resting herself more on his body, her cheek resting on his chest.

"We can talk about whatever." Neji tried not to look down at her, a very small blush crawling up his neck at how close their bodies were.

"Ok. How come your hair is so long? It makes you look like a girl." Tenten playfully pushed into him, her reply being a scowl.

"I happen to like my hair this way. And what about you and those buns?" Neji tried to get the subject off his hair, not wanting to explain it to her.

"Oh, I put them up because it bugs me when my hair gets in my face. It just distracts me and makes me miss my targets." Tenten pulled her hand around his shoulder, messing with his long hair.

"Targets?" Neji moved his head back, pulling away from her hand.

"Yeah, Incase you haven't noticed, I like sharp objects." Tenten moved close to his ear, whispering into it. Neji caught on to what she was getting at and looked her in the eyes. A dangerous glint shone in them, catching his attention. Smiling, he tightened his grip on her, leaning closer to her ear.

"Believe me, I noticed." Tenten blushed, sensing the change in his actions. Both continued practicing the steps, just enjoying the sound of the smooth music.

xXx

Inos long blonde hair fell smoothly behind her, her blue eyes lingering over the shoulder of her partner, staring at nothing. Sighing, she looked up to the silent boy who was currently trying to sleep while dancing.

"Hey. Don't sleep. God, you are so lazy." Ino smacked Shikamaru on the side of his head, effectively waking him up.

"Hey. No hitting." Shikamaru lazily rubbed the side of his head, his black eyes looking into her blue ones.

"Well stop trying to sleep and pay attention for once." Ino huffed, looking him straight in the eyes, trying to sound serious.

"For once? You've only known me for a day." Shikamarus hand fell off of her waist, dangling by his side. Ino hastily picked it back up and placed it on her back.

"Well, if somebody would stop sleeping and talk to me then maybe I could get to know them." Her hand moved over his shoulder, brushing away some lint that had landed there.

"Hmm…this somebody you speak of sounds like my kind of guy." Shikamaru looked over his shoulder. Watching as Mrs. Yusa yelled at a student who had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah well if you ask me this someone is a pain in the ass." Ino turned Shikamaru back to her, a hard look on her face.

"Well, I'm thinking that this someone would much rather be reading or looking at the clouds than wasting his time here dancing with a girl who keeps complaining about him being lazy." They still kept time to the music, Shikamaru actually paying attention to what he was doing. Ino smirked, knowing she had riled him up and made him actually do something.

"Well I think the girl only complains so he'll talk to her." Her hand moved from on his shoulder to around his neck, leaning against him more.

"Well, maybe the girl should just ask if they can hang out instead of pestering him." Shikamarus grip on her hand tightened, their fingers entwining.

"Well, maybe she's waiting for that someone to ask her." Her head rested on his shoulder, looking up into his face.

"Ino, would you like to have lunch with me today?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at the girl.

"Yes. Yes I would." Ino hugged him tighter, her voice happy and a smile on her face.

xXx

"So…wanna eat lunch together before we have to go to chore duty?" Naruto looked at Hinata hopefully. Class had just ended and he and Hinata were walking over to the door.

"Hmmm…eat lunch with you? I'm not sure." Despite what she said, Hinata grabbed Narutos hand, walking to the cafeteria. Walking in they got into the line, sliding a tray along the counter.

Naruto looked at Hinatas face as she looked over the food choices, his eyes watching her closely. "So, what are you and Kiba doing tonight?" Naruto asked quietly, looking away when she looked at him.

"Not much. Just hanging out. We're going over to his cabin and stuff, but I don't know what we're going to do there." Hinata walked over to a table, swirling her fork in her spaghetti. Naruto sat across from her, shoving mac'n cheese into his mouth. Hinata looked up, laughing a little.

"What?" Naruto looked at her as she suppressed a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, uh, you got a little something right here." Hinata pointed to her cheek where Naruto did indeed have some cheese smeared on him. Naruto reached up, wiping away at his cheek, missing the stuff all together. Still laughing slightly Hinata leaned over the table, reaching a hand to his face. "Here, I'll get it." Licking her thumb, she wiped off the cheese, her fingers lingering on his face. Hinata looked into his blue eyes becoming lost in the ocean they held. She could feel herself leaning forward, but was stopped when a pair of arm wrapped around her waist. Startled, she jumped back, landing squarely on the person's chest.

"Kiba." Hinata looked up, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Kiba looked over at Naruto, false kindness in his eyes.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with my friend Naruto." Hinata jerked her thumb at Naruto, pointing him out. Kiba smiled down at her, caressing her face. Hinata looked behind him, seeing Sakura sit at a table near hers with a dark haired boy. "I'll be right back." Hinata pushed out of Kibas grip, walking away.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata leaned onto the table, smiling down at her friend. Sakura looked up, giving her her own smile.

"Sakura, I'll be right back." Sasuke stood, walking over to where Naruto and Kiba were.

"What's going on over there?" Sakura looked from the other table back to Hinata, her slender eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I guess Naruto and the other guy know Kiba." Hinata looked behind her briefly, then turned her attention back to Sakura. "By the way who is that other guy?" Sakura blushed a little as she looked over at Sasuke.

"That's Sasuke. You know, my dance partner. He asked me to have lunch with him today." She took a bite of her apple, looking away.

"Ah. Sakura's got a boyfriend." Hinata teased her, giving her a chestier grin. Sakura only blushed darker, but soon retaliated.

"Oh yeah, what about you and that Naruto guy hm?" Hinatas smile dropped at Sakura's words.

"No, I don't think he likes me like that. Maybe he does I don't know. But he hasn't tried to do anything. Kiba on the other hand, already asked me out. I'm hanging with him tonight." Hinata sighed, thinking about the blue eyed blonde. Sakura furrowed her brow hearing her. Her green eyes shifted back to Naruto tilting her head a little as she watched him and Sasuke talking.

"Well, I think he does. Maybe he just didn't have an opportunity to ask you since you're already going out with this guy kiba." Her head rested on her hand, looking up to her pale eyed friend. Hinata blushed a little, shaking her head.

"Well, if he liked me as much as you say he does, then he would say something. He's not exactly the type to just sit around and watch." Hinata slid her hand up and down the edge of the table, her eyes trailing along with it.

"Whatever girl. I gotta go. Me and Sasuke gotta get to PE." Just as she finished talking, Sasuke walked up, looking a little pissed, but smiled down at Sakura none the less.

"Lets go." Sasuke walked off, Sakura following after, waving back at Hinata.

xXx

Sasuke left the two girls walking over to where Naruto was sitting. Kiba was smiling smugly down at him, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. Naruto, I thought I told you to stay away from this idiot." Sasuke approached the table, motioning to Kiba with his head.

"Relax man, I just came over to see my girl. Besides, me and Naruto are friends. What are you, his mother?" Kiba sneered, crossing his arms.

"No. But I suggest you leave before I kick your ass." Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha glare. Kiba merely laughed to himself, walking past Naruto, only stopping for a moment to whisper to him.

"Oh, and when Hinata gets back, tell her that I'll see her at chore duty." With that, he walked off, leaving Naruto staring down at the table.

"Ok. Why were you talking to him? You know he's an ass. Dude, what is wrong with you? Why aren't you talking?" Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table, trying to keep his voice low.

"You were right, you know? He is just a selfish bastard. And I hate him." Naruto was still staring at the table, his knuckles white from grabbing the edge.

Sighing, Sasuke sat across from him, running a hand through his hair. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to be good and it's going to be tonight." Naruto looked up, his eyes harsh and his muscles tense.

"Fine. Do what you want. Just whatever it is, don't get caught." Sasuke rose, and walked over to Sakura, leaving Naruto to fume by himself. Hinata walked up to the table, taking her seat again, and looked around.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Naruto tensed, grinding his teeth. He was jealous, he couldn't deny it. His anger was rising and he felt a little pissed at her for not knowing why.

"How the hell should I know?" He snapped, looking away from her. Hinata looked at him in confusion, her small smile fading.

"Is everything ok?" Her voice was small but firm. Naruto loved it, but it made him mad at the same time.

"No. But it will be." Naruto closed his eyes, sighing deeply attempting to calm himself. Hinata's cool eyes landed on him, watching as he fidgeted with his food, not eating it. They spent the rest of their break in relative silence, Naruto brooding to himself, and Hinata watching him, not daring to speak.

xXx

Dragging her feet across through the dirt, Hinata made her way over to the video room where she was told to meet to be assigned her chores duties. Sighing, she looked up into the still bright sky. Stepping up the concrete steps, she pushed open the door leading into the room, taking a seat near the back. Some people from her PE class were there, talking amongst themselves. Hinata had talked to a few of them, taking pleasure in knowing that a couple of them didn't have the urge to kill her.

Hinata had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour now, hiding in the corner, waiting for their instructor to show up. Her long purple hair fell over her face as her head dipped to the side in exhaustion. She was so bored. Just as she was contemplating leaving for the tenth time, a door in the front opened and a man with tall silver hair and a mask walked in.

"Hi, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I will be this group's chore supervisor. Oh, and sorry I was late. You see, there was this old lady… stuck in a tree… and her cat fell down a well that was eaten by a whale. I just had to help her. And that's my excuse. So, if you would please separate into your partners for gym." The smile never left his face as he spoke, his eyes curving up in glee. All the students gave him an incredulous look, half rolling their eyes as they rose. Hinata stepped into the light, immediately being found by Kiba who instantly grabbed her wrist pulling her into the center of the room. Standing with him, she looked around, her pale eyes landing on a blonde boy not far away.

Naruto was smiling down at his blonde haired partner, talking animatedly with her. Hinata couldn't help but feel a twinge of resentment, bits of jealousy running into her mind. Her eyes watched them sharply for a while, not even registering what Kiba was saying beside her. She watched as Naruto snaked an arm around Tanya's shoulders, leaning forward to whisper something into her ear. She couldn't see his face, but she could see Tanya's blonde strands bounce as she vigorously nodded her head. Clenching her fists, Hinata turned back to Kiba, seeing him still rambling on about something.

"- and I told them no way I was getting rid of Akamaru. Isn't that awesome Hinata?" He looked at her expectantly, his large brown eyes staring directly at hers.

"Yeah, awesome." Hinata answered not really knowing what he was talking about, but not really caring all that much.

"Ok, time for assignments." Kakashi moved along the room, telling them where to go. When he reached Hinata and Kiba he glanced at his clip board, lazily flipping the page. "You two go to the cafeteria. Report to the lunch ladies, they'll tell you what to do." Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand, happily taking her away. They reached the cafeteria quickly, pushing through the open doors and walking to the back room. A younger looking lady stood by the stove, stirring something inside of a large pot. Her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, a white bandana tied firmly over it, replacing the usual hair net. Hearing the door open, she turned, a smile on her face. Wiping her hands on her apron, she walked over to the two, beaming down at them.

"So you two are my helpers today. Good. My name is Ayame, it's a pleasure to meet you…" She looked at them, waiting. Hinata reacted quickly a small smile adorning her face

"My name is Hinata. And This is Kiba." Ayame nodded at each of them, gesturing for them to follow.

"Ok, today isn't too bad. You'll need to wash the dishes, and help prepare dinner, but I already started, so you should finish early today. The soap is under the sink and the clean dishes stack up over here. If you need anything, just tell me." With that she left the two in front the sink staring up at a towering pile of dirty dishes. Both hesitantly stepped forward, trying to pick up a dish to wash without causing the rest to fall.

xXx

Naruto walked solemnly to the auditorium, his head swinging low. He had considered skipping the class and just brooding inside of his cabin, but he decided that he didn't want to have to suffer any type of consequence. He was already almost an hour late and he was hoping that his teacher wouldn't be too harsh on him. Barely opening the door, he slipped inside the room, moving along the wall to an open seat. Just as he reached it, the door burst open showing a silver haired masked man walk in. He recognized him as Kakashi and was glad that he hadn't been caught for being late. Kakashi was saying something about an old lady wishing to find a whale inside of a well, but Naruto wasn't listening. His blue eyes trailed over the faces in the room, looking for a certain lavender eyed girl. His eyes landed instead on a pair of brown ones that were staring back at him. He recognized her as his PE partner and waved politely. She beamed back, winking at him before turning back to the stage. Blinking Naruto turned back to the stage, thinking about both Hinata and Tanya.

"-into your partners for gym." Naruto tuned back in for the end of the speech, watching as people rose. Tanya made her way over to him, smiling flirtatiously up at the boy.

"Hello Naruto. How are you?" Tanya's voice was smooth, her smile warm. He gave her his own smile, stepping closer to the blonde girl.

"I'm ok. Just glad that I could sneak into here. I mean, Kakashi was so late, I hope he's like that all the time." Naruto was making gestures with his hands, not really noticing what he was doing. He was trying to distract himself from his thoughts and focus on the girl in front of him. "How are you?"

"Not so good. My cabin is so small, it makes me sad. And I don't really have many friends here." Tanya looked down, playing with her hair. Giving her a sympathetic look, Naruto put his arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Leaning down, he tried to look into her face while he spoke.

"Well, I'll be your friend if that's ok with you." Tanya instantly perked up, nodding her head vigorously, a happy smile once again on her face. Naruto smiled back glancing up from her face. He thought he saw Hinata looking at him, but he blinked and she was facing Kiba. Sighing, he brought his arms back to his side, staring off at the heiress. _'Well I can't blame her for being a little mad at me. I did pretty much ignore her all through lunch and break. I shouldn't be mad at her, I mean, it's not like she knows that I like her and she's deliberately going out with Kiba just to spite me.'_ Sighing, he watched as they walked off with their assignments, Kiba happily holding her hand. Naruto and Tanya waited for Kakashi to give them their assignment, talking amongst themselves.

"Ok. You two are going to the infirmary today. You'll either be helping or cleaning, but whichever it is, you have to do it. Well, have fun." Kakashi gave them a smile and walked on, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." Tanya flashed him a smile, skipping ahead of him. He followed her, coming to a rather large building with smooth white walls. Entering, they were greeted with the smell of bubblegum flavored medicine and antiseptic. Looking around, they couldn't see anyone, just a row of hospital beds with separate doors leading to different areas of the small hospital. Turning to his left, Naruto noticed an opened doorway. Walking over, he was stopped by a loud crash. Twisting around, he saw a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She was sprawled over the floor, the top half of her body sticking out from behind a door.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Naruto ran over to the girl, helping her up. Standing, she steadied herself, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, thanks." The shorter girl looked behind her, taking in the mess she created. "Great. Now look what I did. Mind helping me?" She bent down, picking up a few syringes and a box of gloves.

"Sure." Naruto picked up the left over items, following her to the counter and dumping them there. The dark haired girl turned around a smile on her face.

"So, you must be my new assistants. Nice to meet you. My name is Shizune." She looked from Naruto to Tanya, her smile wide.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Nice you meet you too." Naruto shook her hand, beaming at how friendly she was compared to the other adults in this camp. Shizune shook his hand happily, stopping and looking at Tanya.

"Tanya." Tanya looked the other girl up and down, obviously disapproving. She scrunched her button nose, looking around the white room. "This place smells funny."

"Well, it is the infirmary, it kinda has to smell like that." Shizune raised an eyebrow at the girl, turning back to Naruto. "Ok, Naruto, I think you should go over the inventory, record what we have so I know what we need. It's all kept in that room." She pointed to the room that Naruto had approached earlier, and swiveled back to Tanya. "And you, can change all the sheets on the beds and then scrub the floor in room 8, someone spilled a little something in there yesterday and it's starting to smell."

"No way am I doing that! Do you know who I am?" Tanya placed her hand on her hip, sneering at the nurse. "I'm the daughter of one of the richest families in Konoha, the direct heir. I am not some commoner who cleans things."

"Yes, I am aware who your family is, and that is the very reason I am having you do this. Your father called and requested that you do some labor, make you see things from a different view point." Tanya stared at Shizune in utter shock, her blonde hair falling in thick strands around her face. Clapping her hands, Shizune walked off, leaving them to their jobs.

"Ahhh!" Tanya stomped her foot, walking angrily into the rooms. Being left in the room alone, Naruto headed off to the other door, ready to start his own job.

xXx

Naruto had been sitting inside the supply room for a few hours now. He had finished his job a while ago, but was reluctant to go back to the others. Every half an hour or so he would hear Tanya have some kind of fit, and Shizune attempting to ignore her. Sitting in between all the shelves, his thoughts ran over what Kiba and Hinata were doing and what he could do to ruin it. His eyes scanned the list in his hand, absently taking in the information. His blue eyes stopped half way down the second page, a smile stretching over his face.

xXx

Hinata ran her pale hand through her hair, exhausted from washing the entire mountain of dishes. It had been constant scrubbing, rinsing, and drying for the last three hours. Kiba sat beside her on the floor, looking at his pruned hands.

"That seriously sucked." Hinata leaned against the cabinet, sighing as she looked over at the brunette.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we get out of here. Tonight is going to be so much fun." Kiba gave her a cocky smile, shifting a little closer to her. Before Hinata could reply, Ayame came back, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Hey, lovebirds, we still have dinner to cook you know." Hinata and Kiba groaned, following the girl to the stove where she was making five giant pots of ramen for that night's dinner. Hinata was told to cut the add-ins while Kiba helped make the noodles.

xXx

The bell signifying the end of the second class rang through out the camp. Tired teens made their way to the mess hall, all lining up to get their food. Naruto slipped into the crowd, pushing away from the yapping blonde and searching for a certain dark haired girl. Scanning the crowd, he saw her sitting beside Kiba at a table in the back. Watching them, he looked down at the object in his hand, an evil smile spreading over his face. Fighting back his dislike for the boy, he walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Naruto slipped onto the bench beside Kiba, his elbow supporting his head. They both looked at him, Kiba with annoyance and Hinata with something he didn't recognize.

Kiba looked from him to Hinata, glaring at the blonde. "Hinata would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to him."

"Sure. I'll go get some napkins or something." Hinata walked off, her long hair swaying behind her, mesmerizing Naruto.

"What do you want? Incase you haven't noticed, you're ruining the mood." Kiba snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how my favorite couple was doing." Naruto forced a smile on his face covering his other emotions. Kiba raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior but decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Well, we're very good actually. She really likes me. So, if you don't mind, get lost. I'm trying to get to second base here." Naruto's smile only got bigger as he tried to stop himself from beating him up. His eye was twitching and his arm shaking, but he suppressed it, thinking about what would happen.

"Oh My God! Kiba! Isn't that your dog?" Naruto pointed off behind Kiba, his mouth open and face shocked. Kiba jumped up, looking for his dog hiding in the crowd. Naruto took this opportunity and took the bottle from his pocket. Twisting off the lid, he poured in half of the bottle of laxative into his food. Picking up his spoon, he stirred it in, making the liquid clear once again. Naruto shoved the bottle back into his pocket just before kiba turned, an innocent smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? My dog's not here." Kiba looked at Naruto suspiciously, his eyes watching his face intently.

"Sorry, my bad. Guess I saw a raccoon or something." Naruto quickly made up an excuse his eyes landing on Hinata as she came back. "Well I should probably get going. Wouldn't wanna become a third wheel." Naruto shot Kiba one more smile, his fist clenched tight. Turning, his blue eyes landed on Hinata who wouldn't meet his eyes. Walking off, he sat at a nearby table, watching them, careful not to be seen by them. His eyes followed Kiba as he ate. Seeing his 'friends' bowl empty, he moved out of the cafeteria, making his way to the boys cabins.

xXx

Hinata came back as Naruto and Kiba were finishing talking. Seeing him, she remembered the scene she had seen earlier between him and Tanya and she couldn't look at him. She heard him walk away, and looked up to see Kiba happily eating his food.

"So, what were you thinking we should do?" Hinata was playing with her food, not really all that hungry.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could walk along the lake back to my cabin under the stars and then maybe watch a movie at my cabin. Nothing too fancy." Kiba finished his food, pushing the bowl to the side. Hinata did the same, her bowl still half full.

"So, ready to go?" Hinata smiled down at him as she stood. He nodded, taking her hand and walking serenely out of the building. They walked quietly up the lake, taking their time.

"So, tell me about you." Said Kiba.

"Well, I'm the heir of the Hyuuga clan, my best friends are Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. I enjoy messing with Iruka and my favorite color is purple." Hinata was swinging their hands, not really noticing it.

"Ok. My turn. I'm part of the Inuzuka clan, my best friends are Lee, who I share a cabin with, and Shino. My favorite color is red and I enjoy spending time with you." He stopped their hands, bringing her a little closer.

"So what did you do to get here?" Again, she swung their hands, separating them a little.

"Oh. Well, I um. I set the Hokage tower on fire." Kiba didn't want to tell her the real reason and so he lied, taking credit for something he did not do.

"Seriously?" She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Yup."

"That is so cool. I was wondering who that was."

"Oh really? You really think it was cool?" Kiba looked over to her. They were so close all he had to do was bend a little and he could kiss her. Her eyes were straight ahead as he bent lower, his face moving closer to hers. His actions were stopped as a wave of pain erupted from his lower stomach. Doubling over, he backed away from Hinata, clutching his stomach. _'Need a bathroom. Need a bathroom. Must hurry to cabin.' _"Hey lets hurry up and get to the cabin. I've got some ice cream that I'm dying to eat." Kiba grabbed her hand and sped off as fast as his pained body would let him.

"Hey are you ok?" Hinata cool eyes looked at him, noticing his tense muscles and the sweat forming on his brow.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kiba picked up the pace, practically dragging her the rest of the way.

xXx

Naruto sat back to admire his work. Everything looked to be in perfect order, not revealing what had been done to it. _'Haha. When Kiba comes in here it'll be like boom! And Gaaa! He won't know what hit him.' _Pushing himself off the floor, Naruto exited the rather large bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. Walking out the back door, he quickly went inside him own cabin, sitting in front of the window that looked into his neighbors living room with the perfect view of the bathroom door.

xXx

Kiba ran down the dirt path to the cabin, dragging his date behind him. Throwing open his door, he ran straight to the bathroom, leaving Hinata to herself. Looking around uncertainly, she approached the door, lightly knocking.

"Umm...Kiba? Are you ok?" Hinata had never liked talking to people while they were in the bathroom, but doing anything else would also be just as awkward.

"Yup. I'm good." His voice was strained coming through the oak door. "Just sit down, make yourself comfortable."

xXx

Naruto watched through the window as Hinata sat on the couch, idly flipping through some magazines while Kiba was in the bathroom. _'Yes. The laxative is working. Now all I have to do is sit back and watch faze two.' _His leaned back in his chair, trying to wait patiently for what he knew was coming.

xXx

Hinata had been sitting on the couch for a while now and had read the ten magazines that were placed on the coffee table. Sighing loudly, she finally heard the flush of the toilet and turned just in time to see a slightly pale Kiba walk out.

"Sorry about that. Must have been something I ate. So what would you like to-" Kiba paused hearing a low rumbling.

"Do you hear that?" Hinata backed up a little, looking around. Both walked up to the bathroom, pressing their ears to the door, the rumbling becoming louder. "I think it's coming form in there."

Kiba nodded, reaching for the handle. Before his hand made contact with the cold metal, a wave of water came crashing through the door, breaking it in half and falling into the living room, pulling the teens with it. The wave carried them through the half open front door and onto the dirt. Hinata sputtered as she pulled herself up, mud and water dripping from her. Looking up, she saw a blonde boy who, while looked slightly shocked, also appeared to be highly amused.

Shooting a death glare at the blonde teen, his amused smile fell. Hinata turned her attention to Kiba who was frantically attempting to find footing in the mud. Reaching over a porcelain hand, the Hyuuga grasped her date's arm, leaning back to try and pull the boy up. Sliding on a slick patch of grass, Hinata's feet slid forward, her body landing unceremoniously back where she had started. By then, Naruto had vanished into his own cabin, leaving Hinata to turn her glare to the wooden building where he was undoubtedly watching. Flicking a loose strand of purple hair out of her eyes, Hinata regained her feet before walking over to a dazed Kiba.

"What the heck was that?" Kiba shot out the words, flinching as he applied pressure to his ankle. Hinata bent down to look at the swollen joint, noticing him cringe as she lightly touched it.

"I'm not entirely sure but _someone _is going to pay." She turned her head towards the cabin, raising a slim eyebrow as she wrapped a lithe arm around Kiba's shoulders. The dark haired boy seemed rather surprised but took the unexpected affection gratefully. Pulling him to his feet, Hinata carefully supported him as they walked over to his neighbor's cabin. Giving the boy inside directions to call the nurse, and promising Kiba that she would visit him the next day, Hinata took her leave, walking back over to Naruto's cabin. Stopping outside, she saw her reflection in the window. Her smooth face was smeared with dried mud, her clothes were sticky, her hair was a mess, and grass stuck to her in various different areas. For a few seconds she merely stared back at herself while trying to regain her composure Her eyes flicked over to the other window, seeing a pair of startling blue stare back at her. Stomping off, she flipped him off, running across the long bridge that cut across the lake.

xXx

Naruto watched as Hinata looked at herself in the window. Although she was covered in mud and grass, what he looked at were her eyes. They were filled with anger, sadness, boredom, and all together exhaustion. In his eyes, she was beautiful. Her eyes connected with his, and she was gone, flipping him off as she went. Sighing, he sat back in his chair.

"What's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke's indignant voice echoes across the dark room. Naruto looked over at his friend, instantly looking away again and instead choosing to gaze out the dark window.

"I messed up. I went too far and she got hurt in the process. Now she won't want to talk to me." Sasuke walked up to the sad blonde, stopping a few steps away.

"Well, whining isn't going to help anything. Go to bed, god knows you need your rest." Naruto got up with out a response, shuffled up to his room and fell into bed.

xXx

Hinata made it back only to collapse on the floor. Resting her back against the wall, she wiped at her face, scraping off more mud. Tenten came out of the kitchen and walked up to her friend, taking a seat next to her.

"Where's Ino and Sakura?" Hinata asked, looking over at Tenten.

"Already asleep." Tenten didn't ask about her appearance. She merely tilted the tub of ice cream toward Hinata, offering her a spoon. Hinata gratefully accepted the ice cream and shoveled it into her mouth. "So…..how was the date?" A grin finally spread across her face as she said this.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata put the spoon down. "Well, it started out fine, but then he got sick, I think it had something to do with the food, and then the pipe burst and his cabin got flooded taking out everything in it. Unfortunately for me, I was in it. But poor Kiba, I think he broke his ankle."

"Seriously? Weird that a pipe would burst." Tenten finished off the ice cream, throwing the empty tub into the trash across the room.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that Naruto had something to do with it. I don't get him. He acts one way one minute and the complete opposite the next. If her likes me then why doesn't he just freakin' say so already?" Her voice was agitated. She was already sick of this and it had only been a couple of days.

"Well, as I believe Sakura already told you, maybe he didn't have a chance since you were already going out with Kiba." Hinata looked down at this, knowing it was true. "Hinata, maybe you should go take a shower and get to bed. It's late." Nodding, Hinata did as she was told and later crawled into bed. Her mind raced with thoughts of Naruto and everything else as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

AN: Just letting everyone know, that stuff between Tenten and Neji, there was nothing metiphorical/dirty/suggestive about what they said. She really does just love sharp objects like knives and other various pointy stabby things. Well, I'll up date some time. Hopefully before i go back to school which starts in like two weeks. But i hve o do all my summer HW so mb not. but hopefully. Ok. remember to review and what not. Bye bey my peoples! 


End file.
